Kid Icarus: Modern Angel
by Perfecttomato64
Summary: A mysterious human girl, who is fashioned as an angel, finds herself being guided by the hero Pit. No memories whatsoever, she stays with the goddess Palutena to regain them back. What she doesn't know is that she doesn't belong in Pit's world. It was all just an accident. Or is it? There might be some language not suitable for kids. A big might.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! And I wrote this! Hope you guys will like this because it's all decided by how many people read this. I'm not so sure if I should continue this. If this doesn't get a lot views, then I'll trash it. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Is she awakening? Or is she...?"_

_"Calm yourself professor. I assure you she will succeed."_

_"Doctor, I'm not sure if she will live in these conditions. Are you sure she will not die?"_

_A tall man dressed in a white overcoat looked at his colleague and said, "I gave her everything she needs to stay alive. The one thing she won't have is a memory. We set her with a name that suits her needs and put her at an appropriate age. We even put a tracker in the necklace she wears right now."_

_The man with glasses said, "You know that this is illegal."_

_"That's why we are doing this only once."_

_The other man took his glasses off and wiped them on the same overcoat like his colleague and put them back on asking, "She won't remember anything? Because if she fails, that's millions of dollars down the drain."_

_The taller man smirked, "She won't remember anything, I promise you. Come let us go."_

_The tall man started towards a door but waited for the other man. The man with glasses looked back at their creation and slowly went towards the same door. The taller man patted the other man on the back. They went through the door and the door disappeared._

**-223-**

The girl heard a door closing somewhere near her and she slowly opened her eyes. She felt cold marble under her body and above her was the ceiling. She lay there for a few more minutes before she sat up. Her head started to hurt and her muscles started to tingle. Where am I, she thought. She looked from left to right and saw trashed tables and upturned chairs. The girl stepped from the table and tried to find the door. Actually any door would be fine. Straight ahead of her she saw a double door went straight for it.

She opened the two and found another room with tables and chairs, all broken and papers were strewn everywhere. Stepping carefully, she made her way to another door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a picture that stood out in the piles of strewn papers. The girl reached out and grabbed the paper of a boy with wings dressed in black. She looked at the picture for a long while before she put it away in a pocket on her dress. He looked familiar, she thought. She stopped in her tracks. She doesn't remember anything about her life before this. But somehow she had to find this boy, she just had to.

She opened another that showed another trashed room. Every room that she went through had broken and upturned tables and chairs. The girl felt as though she was going nowhere. She grabbed another broken door knob and enter a dark, dank hallway. A shiver ran up her spine. The hall went both ways into darker hallways. I'm not going either way, she thought, but I can't break down a wall with my bare hands.

Her bracelets started glowing with a bright light that seem to light up the hall. "Oh." she said out loud.

Instinctively, she went right and went down the corridor. She stopped at another door and opened them. What she saw was a room that wasn't as trashed as the others but still had broken tables and chairs. It was also bigger than the others with windows that looked outside. The girl approached the window warily and looked out. She saw houses close to each other with busy people going left and right. There was also children playing along the road. They ran around the adults in what seemed to be a game of tag. She smiled at their joyful faces and felt something behind her.

It made flapping sounds. She hastily looked back and saw nothing. The flapping started again and looked back at the window. She caught a glimpse of it and grabbed it. A wing bigger than what it should usually be. The girl followed back to the source and saw that it was her wings. I can fly, she thought. She looked around for the exit and saw big double door that looked like they were in the rotting process.

The girl carefully opened the door into bright light. She covered her eyes and was blinded momentarily. She peeked out between her fingers and saw the village again. For some reason, she didn't want to step out. Am I afraid, she thought. She took tentative steps outside and reached the top of the steps. She took in her surroundings. On both of her sides are overgrown bushes and grass that poured onto the concrete she was standing on. They grew in between the lines.

The girl was unsure what to do but stepped down anyway. She remembered that her wings were still out. She thought about what the people would think but they didn't pay any attention to her or her wings. Some kids that were resting stared at her wings. The girl didn't know where she wanted to go but her body had a destination in mind. But before she even entered the bustling village, a loud noise erupted from the southern side of it. A tremor shook everything around her and threw some people off balance. A crack went to the heart of the noise then a giant dog with two heads arose from the ground in a pillar of fire. The thing roared and started demolishing everything in sight. No, this isn't real, the girl thought. But the fact she had wings didn't support what she thought. I have to have a weapon of some kind, the girl thought.

Her bracelets started to glow again but this time it was transforming her hands. They produced a black and white tiger-like pattern that ended at her shoulder. Her hands, however, were black and white gauntlets that ended at her elbow. Her fingernails changed into black and they became longer and sharper. She stared at her hands, or paws, for quite awhile in this situation. Her trance was interrupted by the dog which was staring straight at her.

The thing charged with speed that she didn't have time to react. The thing kicked her with its paw and she flew back into where she came out of. The building crashed down on her. She heard the dog triumphantly howled and continued to destroy the town in a jocular manner. The girl pushed rubble off of her and they landed with a loud thud. A pain traveled up her leg and she looked down. A piece was stuck on her thigh and blood was running freely down. The girl took a few deep breaths and shouted, "You...won't...get away...that easily!"

She jumped off the rubble and her hands were shining brightly. Her wings were also flapping behind her. The two headed dog looked back at her with anger. The heads breathed out fireballs which the girl dodged quickly. She started to advance towards the dog while he was busy shooting at her with fireballs. The girl heard cries below her, "What is she doing?!", "Twinbellows will kill her!", "Wait look at her arms!"

So, he's called Twinbellows, huh, she thought. She closed the distance between the two heads and her. She used her claws to swipe at his head and she hit home. The girl hit one of them in the eye and the other on the nose. They cried out in pain but still had her locked on. She flew away from their gnashing teeth as they tried to bite her. She then gave a powerful flap as she traveled over the heads. The girl made her way on their back and she grabbed their ears. Asking for strength to something, she lifted them up in air and threw them back down. While they fell, she shot a light orb that when it combusted it covered Twinbellows, head to tail.

A voice out of nowhere shouted angrily at her, "What have you done?! You ruined everything!"

Twinbellows stood up shakily and shook the light off hastily and the voice said, "Come back Twinbellows. Next time, I'll make sure you die young lady."

At that the dog was gone and the voice didn't speak again. Letting out a breath of relief she descended back to Earth. The people were cheering for her as she landed. The girl staggered and sat down on a piece of rubble. A man came forward and asked, "If I may ask, what is your name young lady?"

The girl took in a few breaths and replied, "Kenya."

The man smiled, "You have done us some good Kenya. Tell me, are you part of Palutena's army?"

"What?"

People around them exclaimed as they saw another angel like Kenya descend. Kenya looked at the boy with interest also. Brown hair, blue eyes, a white tunic shirt with something like a skirt, and a blue intricate bow. She felt as though she knew this boy somehow. The boy approached the man that was talking to Kenya and said, "What happened here?"

"Twinbellows attacked our town again but then she arrived to save us." he motioned towards Kenya.

The boy looked at Kenya and approached her. When Kenya felt as though he got too close, she shot up, pointed one of her sharp claws at his nose, and said, "Back off."

The boy raised his hands and walked backwards a few paces. Then he asked, "What's your name?"

"Kenya. You?"

"Pit. I'm not here to hurt like Twinbellows but I was sent here to investigate what was happening. But it looks like you took care of everything."

Kenya dropped her hand and sat back down. Something clicked in her mind and she reached into her pocket. She pulled out the paper, carefully unfolded it and showed it to Pit asking, "Do you know who this is?"

Pit stared at it for a moment and said, "Yeah, it's Pittoo. I mean, Dark Pit," he looked back at her, "What about him?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes." Pit said warily.

"Oh, okay. Just, uh, just wanted to know."

"Why?"

Kenya paused for a moment. She didn't really have a good reason. She finally replied, "I actually don't know why but I feel as though I should know him. Or you."

Pit was silent for a moment when another voice, a feminine voice, said, "Pit are you done?"

"Oh, Lady Palutena! I found someone that defeated Twinbellows."

This woman sounds a whole lot nicer than the other one, Kenya thought. "Oh really," the voice asked, "who is this person that single handedly defeated Twinbellows?"

"Um, well, she's actually with me now. Her name's Kenya."

A silhouette formed first then it revealed a woman with green hair and a staff. Pit kneeled on one knee. Kenya eyed the woman warily. Palutena smiled and said, "Well are you the one that took down Twinbellows?"

Kenya nodded. Palutena looked at Pit and asked, "Did she ask for something?"

"She asked for Dark Pit but nothing more."

Palutena thought about what she should do. It would be nice to have another angel around. Especially if it was a girl angel. Palutena smiled at Kenya again, "You can come with us. If you want to."

Kenya bowed her head and thanked her. Of course Kenya took the offer. She had nowhere else to go. "Do you need the power of flight?" Palutena asked.

"No ma'am. I can fly on my own."

**-223-**

Kenya's first flight left her exhilarated. She flew above mountains and lakes, rivers and forests. She even laughed with glee as she looked down at the land. Once she paid attention again, they both stopped at a door in midair. Kenya made a confused sound and looked at Pit. Pit made his way to the door and pushed it in. The door opened with ease and he stepped through. When Kenya didn't come after him he looked out again and motioned for her to come.

She stepped inside and the door closed behind her. They walked down a dark hallway that looked familiar to the building she was in. Then they entered a brightly lit room. Pit turned back to her and stated, "This is called the Temple. I guess this is where you'll be staying."

To her right, Kenya saw Palutena sitting down and drinking something. Pit casually walked over to her and plopped down on an open seat saying, "Aw, why did I go when someone else had already taken care of it?"

Palutena put her drink down, "Pit if you had not went, and Kenya wasn't there then you'd let all the humans die."

Pit sighed, "Yeah, okay, I know."

Palutena looked back and saw Kenya staring blankly at the ground. "Kenya?" Palutena called.

Kenya looked at the goddess and responded, "Yes?"

"Would you like to come and sit with us?"

Kenya slowly made her way to an open seat across Pit. When she sat down, Palutena said, "Hello. I'm Palutena, the goddess of light. And the young boy across you is Pit."

Kenya nodded. "Would you like something to drink?" Palutena asked.

"Um, sure."

"What about you Pit?"

"Okay."

Palutena got up and walked towards a doorway. Kenya sagged on her seat thinking about what happened before all of this. She tried breaching a wall in her mind but it was built too solidly to destroy. Kenya sighed again and started tapping her foot. Pit just looked at the ground. When Palutena returned with three cups of tea, she asked Kenya, "Why did you want to come to Skyworld?"

"I, uh, I don't have any memories about me before all this happened. I also have nowhere else to go."

Palutena raised her eyebrows while sipping her drink, "Oh really? You don't remember anything before you defeated Twinbellows?"

Kenya nodded her head. "Very peculiar." Palutena commented.

Palutena then stated, "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want until you remember your purpose."

There was a knock at the Temple door. "Pit could you go get that?" Palutena asked.

Behind the door was Viridi and Dark Pit who asked if they could come in. Viridi approached Palutena, about to say something but spotted Kenya. Viridi raised her eyebrows in recognition, "Aren't you the one that defeated Twinbellows?"

Kenya slowly nodded. Viridi made a huh sound and said, "I've heard about you. They're even talking about you in the Underworld. I never thought rumors can spread that fast. I don't suppose you're an angel?"

Pit and Dark Pit eventually came and sat in empty seats. "Actually," Kenya said, "I don't know what I am. I have wings but they fold up into my back."

The boys had confused looks on their faces and so did the two goddesses. "This is very interesting indeed. May I see?" Palutena said.

Kenya stood and turned to show her back. She thought about her wings and they folded out like paper first. It folded out forward but then it started unfolding in different directions to make the outline of the wings. Then when the wings were done unfolding, they turned white and jutted out paper feathers. Then the wings gained volume and was made more realistic. Kenya turned back around to see their faces. Everyone was silent as she put her wings back inside of her. Dark Pit spoke up, "So you're a clockwork angel or something?"

Kenya lifted her shoulders and sat back down. Palutena said, "If that's the only to explain it. No one in Skyworld can fold their wings like that. And so expertly."

"It's not me, it's the wings." Kenya said.

"However," Palutena spoke up, "that doesn't change the fact that your wings can work automatically. Do you have a weapon with you?"

Kenya summoned the black and white gauntlets again. Palutena and Viridi examined her melee weapon. "The pattern shows a white tiger. They're rare to find. How did you end up with this?" Viridi asked.

Kenya tilted her head with raised eyebrows. "Oh, right. You don't have any memories whatsoever."

"But it has something to do with these bracelets." Palutena added.

Viridi looked closer around it, "I think these bracelets contains a white tiger spirit. I found a crystal over here." She pointed at a small crystal lined with silver. Inside the crystal, there was a swirling black fog that went from image to image of white tigers doing different things. The two angels stared in awe when they looked a hunting scene playing out. A white tiger was crouched very low against the snow to camouflage itself. However, the scene changed to the same tiger tending to her young.

"Um, you guys?" Kenya spoke.

Everyone looked up, "May I put my arms down again?"

"Oh, we're very sorry. Yes, you may." Palutena said.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Palutena looked at Kenya and smiled, "Well, shall I show you to your room?"

Kenya nodded and followed the friendly goddess. She opened a door at the end of a hall and said, "Well, here you go. I hope you'll like it here."

Kenya smiled and walked in. The goddess left and closed the door behind her. Kenya fell to the bed and buried her head on the soft pillow. She sighed in relief and said out loud, "Well this might turn out better than I thought."

* * *

**Chapter End**

**I hope you guys liked this. Kenya now lives Skyworld where she belongs? Where did she come from anyway? How come she isn't a real angel? Well find out by read this. Please?**

**Reviews! I would like them. Say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that jazz. :)**

**In the next chapter, will we see Kenya AND Pit in action? Dunno, it all depends how many people view this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this DID get a lot of reviews. Thank you guys! I tried so hard to please you on this one. I hope it was worth it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kenya was looking at the sunset up on the roof of her house. She felt the cold wind against her face and the warmth from the sun fighting against the cold. She loved times like this because she gets to appreciate the beauty of nature especially since her house was nested to too far from the city but not too close. Though she felt isolated sometimes, she had friends. And speaking of them, she heard her name being called.

Kenya looked down to find a blonde haired boy looking up and smiling at her. Kenya smiled back at him and went to meet him. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror and saw her sweater a little ruffled, her shorts looked okay, and her high top socks looked okay. She flattened her sweater and brushed her hair quickly in the bathroom. Running down the stairs, she met the blonde haired boy on her porch. He sat on the swinging bench, idly sitting and looking at nothing particularly. He glanced in her direction and said, "Well hello there."

Kenya smiled, "Hey there Jonathan." And she sat next to him.

They sat in silence looking at the forest. They both breathed in the forest air and Jonathan spoke, "I think you're lucky that you live here."

Kenya sighed, "How so?"

He started swinging, "Don't you always look at the sunset every day?"

Kenya simply nodded. "You appreciate nature a little don't you?" Jonathan said.

Kenya giggled, "Yeah I guess. I think it's so beautiful."

Jonathan smiled, "I'm happy you think so."

The sun was creeping it's way down and the wind started to blow harder. Jonathan looked scanned the horizon, "I should probably go. Walk me?"

Kenya smiled, "Sure."

The two friends walked side by side and they both resented not wearing long pants of any sort. However, they enjoyed each other's company and chatted. They walked the road to Jonathan's house which was positioned at the edge of the city and not too far from Kenya's house. They stood for a moment, the sun still coming down and the wind was starting to blow more fiercely. Kenya breathed deeply and said, "Well, good night, I guess."

Jonathan gave a small smile, "See you around too."

Kenya turned to leave the lighted house to go back to her own. I wonder what Jon was holding back, she thought. Jonathan stared at her walking figure going away and wanted her to stay longer. He wanted to say those three words but always backed away from the idea. Jonathan sighed disapprovingly and went inside whistling a tune that echoed forever. It sounded so familiar.

**-223-**

Kenya slowly opened her eyes and wondered where she was. She felt the sun warm her left cheek and she was all tangled up in her blankets. Nothing was supporting her head and the ceiling seemed to be very hypnotizing. Kenya sat up and shook her head. What happened, she thought, Who's Jonathan? She took a glance out the window and saw buildings on clouds, people with wings, and the sun had just risen. Oh wait, I remember now, Kenya thought and swung her feet off the bed.

Kenya approached the mirror that hung on the closet door. She saw herself in her white dress that stopped half way along her thighs and under that was dark blue shorts. She flattened it out and went to the bathroom to brush out her brown hair. "Hm," Kenya thought out loud, "Deja vu."

Kenya roamed the Temple halls to get used to her surroundings. She passed closed doors, opened ones she decided not to look into, and came upon the familiar couch room. She looked down another hall that was darker than the others. That's the one I came through last night, she thought. Kenya looked both ways to decide which way she should go.

Somewhere to the left, she heard jocular voices that sounded like Palutena and Pit. Kenya peeked into the room which was the kitchen. She saw Pit setting up plates and taking the finished food to the table while Palutena was finishing other dishes. "Pit," Palutena said, "be careful with the baked bread, it came right out of the oven."

"What'd you say Lady Palutena?" Pit shouted before shaking his hand touching the hot bread. Kenya smiled and shook her head. Pit spotted her and said, "Hey, Kenya's awake. Help me set up."

"Oh. Okay." Kenya went inside the kitchen following Pit. She saw Palutena mixing what seemed to be pancake batter and there were some that were cooking on a pan. Palutena looked up, smiled at Kenya, and said, "Good morning. I'm making pancakes. Hope you'll like them."

Kenya smiled in reply and took some cups down from a cabinet that Pit took some more plates out. Kenya set the three cups where they were going to sit and went back to...to what? Kenya stood there thinking of what she was doing for a moment. She lost her balance and crumbled down to the ground. She heard Pit say something and felt feet walk towards her.

Kenya's vision instantly came back and she was staring at the Palutena, Pit, and the ceiling. Palutena asked, "Kenya, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm-I'm fine," Kenya said, rubbing her head, "Why don't we eat?"

"But you passed out." Pit said.

Palutena was reluctant but said, "I'm sure she's fine. She's right, I'm starving!"

The happy atmosphere was somewhat restored and the three sat down to eat. Both Pit and Kenya feasted upon the food that they grabbed and downed them in minutes. Kenya was pretty hungry. She hasn't eaten since she came and before she came. Whenever that was. Palutena laughed as she saw them eating and commented, "You both eat very alike."

Pit was chewing on some fruits, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Palutena smiled, "You both have very big appetites."

"Hmph, you're just jealous that you can't eat as much as us."

Us? Pit might have already considered Kenya as a friend. Kenya smiled at the thought of already having a friend in this foreign place. A friend is all she needs right now. "Oh no, I'm not jealous," Palutena replied, "I'm just glad that I don't eat as much as you do."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Pit raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, I just admire your powerful appetite."

The two laughed like it was some fun game. Kenya felt as though she should be a part of it but she couldn't think of anything because she hasn't been with these people before. Or has she? Kenya pu the thought away and continued eating. "Oh and speaking of power," Palutena said, "Kenya, how powerful do you think you are?"

"Well it depends. Are we still talking about my powerful appetite or something else?" Kenya said in a humorous tone.

They laughed again. Kenya felt more comfortable when they were happy. When they smile. "No, no. I'm talking about your powers in your bracelets. How powerful do you think you really are?"

Kenya lifted her shoulders, "I never thought of that."

"What about when you fought Twinbellows?" Pit chimed in.

Kenya didn't really remember, "Um, well I have to say, it was quite exhilarating. But the power felt natural. As though I've done this many times before."

"Hm," Palutena mused, "would you mind showing me the extent of your power?"

Kenya was surprised but she almost expected this. "Well I guess I can. The least I can do for you since you were so kind to take me in."

Palutena smiled, "Oh, don't worry about that."

They continued eating and Pit and Palutena struck up conversations that made Kenya feel so left out even more. She helped them clean up the plates and wash them. When it was time to put them away, Kenya saw the pile of plates with an eyebrow raised and said, "Um, how are we going to put this away?"

"That's easy." Palutena said. She snapped her fingers and in a rush the plates went back to their original places in neat stacks. Palutena smiled, "Well, wasn't it?"

Kenya smiled, "Well, you're a god. Don't know if I could do that."

They chuckled and made their way to the exit of the Temple. Palutena opened the door to reveal the outside. Kenya looked around and saw buildings, plants, and objects standing on the clouds. Kenya was wary about the ground even when Palutena stepped down. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah!" Pit nearly shouted as he passed Kenya.

Kenya cringed, "Why did you yell in my ear?"

"That's how I usually speak when I'm excited." Pit said crossing his arms. Pit walked to a nearby tree and kicked it. An apple fell, he took a bite from it, and said, "You ready?"

"Oh, wait." Kenya summoned the sharp fingered gauntlets and faced him.

"Now are you ready?" Pit asked impatiently.

Kenya scoffed, "Yes."

Pit threw the apple at Kenya which she simply flicked it away but what was after that was Pit charging to her. With little time to react, she was hit straight on the gut and was thrown a distance. She crashed a few clouds away from the Temple. Kenya coughed and felt something land on her cheek. She wobbly stood up, looked up, and searched for Pit. Kenya's vision was blurred but she could clearly see that he wasn't anywhere near her.

Kenya summoned her wings and flew up into the sky to look for him. Pit was still standing near the Temple looking where Kenya landed. Kenya breathed in, made her hands into fists, put them forward and charged back at him. Pit heard a sonic boom somewhere horrifyingly near. He spotted her seconds before collision but he couldn't protect himself. Kenya got him on the shoulder but Pit didn't fly as far as Kenya did. Pit somersaulted in the air but he landed on his feet, wings outstretched. Kenya breathed out, "Show off."

"Hehe, you're good I have to admit," Pit said pulling out his two handed weapon, "How about some real combat now?"

Kenya smirked and her fighting spirit was burning up, "You bet."

They charged at each other and they fought too fast for the human eye. Each traded a blow after another one landed. Palutena watched in admiration. She can fight very well, Palutena thought. Every second the minimum blows they give are more than five. The battle seemed to go nowhere until Pit swung the sword near her throat and then punched her in the gut. Kenya coughed again and this time she saw the blood. Pit was about to deliver a blow to her back but her wings did something that wasn't exactly normal.

The right wing turned into steel in a flash then hit Pit on the chin. He backed away as Kenya's wings flapped as the other wing turned into steel also. However, a pair of feline ears and a tail started to form. It was the same deal with the wings forming but they became black and white. Kenya felt better but she also felt more than better. She felt that she's at her best. In a crouched position, Kenya's head rose and as her head rose, her wings stretched out, her ear perked up, her tail flicked to the right, and her eyes changed from it's unnatural yellow to a soft, gentle blue.

"Whoa." Pit breathed.

"I can say the same thing." Palutena said. "Would you guys like to stop?"

"What are you talking about? I feel like a god," Kenya said but then came to her senses, "Or maybe not. It might be dangerous."

"Aw, okay." Pit said.

"Oh no, you guys don't have to stop unless you guys really don't want to. Just don't fatally hurt yourselves." Palutena said.

Kenya and Pit looked at each other and before they knew it, they started fighting again. Kenya swiped at him but Pit parried the attack and went for the gut but Kenya knew his tactics. She grabbed his arm and she flung him over her shoulder. Pit landed on his feet again and swept his left foot to throw her off balance. She jumped over and put her foot on his chest that pinned him on the floor. Kenya and Pit both were breathing evenly and staring at each other.

"So," Kenya spoke, "did i win?"

Pit laughed, "I guess you did."

Kenya smiled and helped him up, however, she suddenly became dizzy. She fell over with a blank look on her face. "Oh no," Palutena said coming towards them, "Pit, do you think you can bring her in?"

Pit nodded and carried her. He laid her down on one of the couches and Palutena inspected her, "Nothing looks wrong." She checked her heart rate, however, there was nothing. "Oh no."

"What is it Palutena?" Pit asked.

"I think she's," Palutena said silently, "dead."

"What?!"

"Maybe you guys shouldn't have fought. It's all my fault." Tears brimmed around her eyes.

A beeping sound was heard after they became silent. It was very near and loud that it hurt their ears. "Where's that coming from Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

Palutena looked around but they didn't have anything that made that kind of noise. She looked back at Kenya who was blinking slowly. Kenya fingered her necklace that she noticed for the first time. It a circle with two lines dividing it into four pieces and one was blinking red. Kenya pressed down on it and it stopped. She lay motionless but alive again. Her wings folded back in, gauntlets disappeared, and both ears and tail disappeared too. Her eyes were turning back to a lively yellow.

"Kenya, are you alright?" Pit asked

"Yeah, I'm...fine, Jon." Kenya replied squinting her eyes.

"Jon? Who's that?"

Kenya shook her head, "Oh, sorry Pit. Mistaken you for another person. Sorry." Her voice sounded empty and hollow. Kenya stood up and walked back to her room stiffly.

Pit started after but Palutena grabbed his shoulder, "I think she needs some time alone."

He sat down, "Lady Palutena?"

"Yes Pit?"

"Kenya isn't like anyone we've met."

"I've taken that point since she came here."

"It's so weird."

"I know Pit, I know."

**-223-**

_The two scientists were sitting across each other wearing name tags this time. The tall, brown haired man name is Colt and the man with the glasses was named James. In front of them were computers that monitored everything their angel does. James practically had a heart attack hearing her heart beat stop for a minutes. "Colt, I can't stand this anymore! She won't be able to survive in there!" James said._

_"Now, now James," Colt said calmly, "she would have some malfunctions like that during her phases. Right now, she just finished phase one."_

_James rubbed his forehead, "Colt, I'm very afraid that she might not accomplish what we want."_

_"She finished phase one didn't she? I even thought she wouldn't finish it but it turns out that it came sooner than expected. Like I said, stuff like this will happen. So don't panic every time."_

_"Colt, what's her heart rate?"_

_"It's normal, why?"_

_"Just paranoid, that's all."_

_Colt laughed the first time since they started, "James, have faith in you, me, her, and this project. I have a feeling that we might actually accomplish what we intended."_

_James sighed while wiping his glasses, "Colt, I hope you're right."_

_Colt smiled, "Trust me James. Trust is the key here."_

_Phase Two appeared on the screen and under it said Mental Test. This experiment will survive, Colt thought, All she has to do is prove her knowledge. Colt smiled when he first met her through her son. She was very knowledgeable in everything even about games. He never knew that he would pick her out of all the better choices he's seen. Colt's smiled turned into a grin as he whispered, "Thank you Jon."_

_"What was that?" James said._

_"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing."_

* * *

**Chapter End**

**So we DO see Kenya and Pit in action because they fight each other. However, Kenya short circuits? Is she really a robot? Or is she a human? Who's Jonathan? He seems to be related to this Colt guy. Find out by reading! Please?**

**SO. Reviews. You know the drill, right wrong, bad, good, and all that jazz. :) I can do better if there are reviews that help me. Just to let you guys know. :P**

**In the next chapter, what is the Mental Test? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! The next chapter of Modern Angel. Hope you'll like this. :) I feel as though I wrote so little. :( Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 3

Living with Pit and Palutena for about a month really turned her around. She opened up more and they quickly befriended each other. She even made friends with Dark Pit also. She found out one time that the two Pits fought each other constantly sometimes. It was when Palutena had Viridi as a dinner guest and Dark Pit came along with her. Afterwards, Kenya hung out with the two Pits. They were just walking and talking down a hall supported by pillars when Pit accidentally slammed into one of the pillars. Dark Pit started laughing and Kenya smiled. She helped him up and said to Dark Pit, "Hey it's not that funny. It really hurt."

Dark Pit laughed as he said, "Yeah but you're such an idiot that sometimes that I have to laugh."

"Well about the time you crashed into a pillar? Wait a minute," he looked back at the pillar he crashed into, "it's the same exact pillar."

Kenya raised an eyebrow, "Weird."

Dark Pit sighed as he came to a stop and said, "Yeah but you pushed me over and that's what made me crash into the pillar."

"Hey, I didn't do that! That was an accident." Pit said.

"No you did that on purpose."

"Oh come on, I don't hate you that much to make you run into a pillar."

Kenya looked over at the next Pit that traded off different reasons for the small accident until she said, "Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"It's not hate," Pit said, "We just have our differences. I mean we look the same but we're completely different."

"Well then why do always have to start a fight to express your differences?" Kenya asked.

"We don't always do that." Dark Pit said.

"Then don't it at all." Kenya said.

"No, Kenya you won't understand unless you get a duplicate of yourself and hang out with her." Pit said.

Kenya looked down and said, "Well, all I'm suggesting is for you to stop fighting. It's not like I'm counseling you both." Then she just walked back inside the Temple. Both Pits looked at each other. "Well she made us stop fighting." Dark Pit said. Pit looked back to where Kenya left.

A month after experiencing their fight, Kenya was lounging on the couches with a book in her hands. It was an interesting book. It was talking about something called the Big Bang Theory and the evolution of man. The book said that man descended from apes and they had evidence to prove it. She jumped back to cell division and started rereading the section. She was confused about how man came from tiny things called cells. In the middle, she heard someone whistle in the distance. She paid no mind to it and went on to the explanation of the different factors of cell division but the whistling became louder. Almost as if it was calling for her. It sounded like the tune that Jonathan boy whistled. Kenya tried so hard to ignore it but it was calling for her, almost crying. Kenya didn't know why.

She put the book down and looked around the Temple. She heard no one in the building whistling the tune because, well, no one probably knew it. Kenya decided to leave and look around Skyworld. It got a little louder as she flew over Skyworld so she listened closely. It was actually coming from Earth. Kenya was hesitant about going down to Earth but she couldn't ignore the sound. So Kenya flew back to the Temple and used the door. Palutena told her how to use the door that could take her to Earth. She just has to remember the place she wants to go. Kenya paused. She doesn't remember any places that she saw on Earth. Except the building and the village she was at. She didn't want to go back to the building. Somehow it fills her with a sense of dread. So she thought about the village. She remembered the busy people that expertly avoided each other and the children running around the streets. Kenya reached for the knob and turned it.

It opened easily and she opened her eyes to reveal snow capped mountains. She looked down and regretted it. It was at a very tall height and it was tall enough to kill if she didn't have wings. Kenya opened her wings and started flying. This time the whistling was soft and soothing telling Kenya that she was in the right place. She flew discreetly over the city but it didn't come from there. She looked over to the forest with a confused look and thought, It's in the forest? What would someone be doing in the forest?

As she came closer to the source of the noise, the whistling turned into its normal volume. It came from a lake near the village that was bigger than the village. Kenya looked around to find the person whistling the tune but found no one near the lake. She came to the edge of the lake and the clear water touched her feet. She jumped and laughed afterwards. Kenya crouched down to look at herself on the water surface. She never really thought about she looked until she looked at herself again. She used her fingers to comb out her hair and made it nice again. Kenya smiled and poked the water to cause ripples. The remaining water dropped down to create more ripples. She frowned and thought, This is me now. Not knowing my identity. It's somewhere hidden in my mind. I just have to remember. But it's not as easy I thought it would be.

Kenya heard the whistling starting again and this time she could almost hear the words. It sounded desperate, sad, and heart broken. She looked up and saw a figure standing on the other side of the lake. It had a head of bright yellow and stood there. Kenya heard the voice in her head repeating the words, "A tear for every drop of rain, and every drop of rain feels like acid on my skin. The sun is supposed to make me warm but I always feel cold. Everyone else left me out in the dark to die alone and become part of the earth, maybe I should let this pain go. Why did you leave at my weakest, why did you leave me anyway?"

Kenya looked at the figure a bit longer. Something inside told her to go but she couldn't. Kenya saw the figure saying the words over and over while pulling something out. It looked like a knife. Kenya gasped as she thought, The boy is going to kill himself. She extracted her wings and flew to him. I don't want him to go through the slow pain that I went through. When she reached him she slapped the knife away far from any of their grasps. Kenya stared at the boy that looked like that Jonathan boy. His cerulean eyes stared at her as he said, "Why did you do that?"

"Uh...," Kenya said. She didn't know why but then the wall had a hole which she could stick her hand into. And she grabbed the right memory, "Because, I...I tried to kill myself before. It's not worth it." She saw herself on the top of her home staring at the sunset one last time. She looked down to find her friend and went to get down but her feet got tangled up and then she...fell. Kenya stared at the boy and said, "It's not fun dying slowly. Don't."

The boy stared at her with his sad cerulean eyes and turned around into the forest. Kenya stood there for a moment before sitting down, somehow tired. She looked up at the sky and felt the sun on her back. Kenya was thinking why she killed herself. Well she didn't kill herself but she died. Wait, then what am I doing here?! Kenya thought harder but the hole on the wall was gone. She sighed, disappointed. Kenya heard another sound and instinctively reached up for the necklace. Kenya pushed the upper right that flashed green and thought, Red and green are gone. Wait how do I know this?

Kenya decides to return to Skyworld with a mind about to blow with questions. Kenya enters to an empty room. Normally Pit and Palutena would be lounging or doing something but she heard nothing. They must be gone, she thought. She looked at the table in the middle of the couches and saw a piece of folded paper. She read that they were out with their friends and would come back soon. Kenya smiled as she sighed. She knows them but they're still unpredictable. Kenya sat down and returned to her book as if nothing happened.

**-223-**

_Colt and James were excited at the rate Kenya was going. She finished the Mental Test by remembering something that she wanted to remember. It wasn't a happy memory but it was something. James became less doubtful but was still a little paranoid, "Well this is turning out better than we expected. She going at a faster pace than we expected."_

_Colt patted James on the back, "Good to know that you don't doubt this anymore. Because at this rate she will finish faster." And we'll have our own real angel. Our own clockwork angel. But he didn't say that out loud. A beep came out on the screen that said Phase Three and under it said the Social Test. They looked at each other with confused looks by the third phase. Kenya already has friends. Many of them. So why did Phase Three didn't go through? They looked at the description but nothing gave them an idea of what will happen. They had worried looks now. What if Kenya can't get past the social test? James asked, "Do you think she'll pass this Colt?"_

_Colt was silent before answering, "If passed the first two, then she can pass this one."_

_James went back to looking at Kenya's status while Colt mused on the test. Colt was now doubting but he still had faith on Kenya. She has to pass. She needs to if she wants to come back to the real world. Colt was staring at the screen that showed the Social Test and thought about his son. He thinks that she's dead but his father told him that she isn't. She really isn't Jon, Colt thought, I revived her. Colt sighed and returned to deciphering what is needed for the Social Test._

**-223-**

Meanwhile, Pandora was using the cracked Mirror of Truth on Kenya, however, the crack was gone this time. Medusa wanted her dead so she wanted Pandora to use the mirror to make someone as powerful as her to kill her. Pandora thought she was crazy but she complied. One thing was because Medusa was at a higher position than Pandora. However, mirror cracked AGAIN. Pandora face palmed but chuckled at the same time. Just like Dark Pit, Pandora thought. Once Pandora finished she showed Dark Kenya to Medusa. Pandora explained somethings that weren't able to process, "I could not fashion her unique weapons like the original. I also couldn't fashion her wings the same way hers are. Also there was something else about Kenya that I couldn't make but I don't know what."

Medusa looked at the finished Dark Kenya who stared at Medusa with her defiant brown eyes. Medusa looked closer at Dark Kenya's eyes and said, "She's not loyal to me. Just like Pittoo."

"I'm sorry but the Mirror of Truth cracked. Again."

Dark Kenya finally said with venom, "Why am I here?"

Medusa explained everything. DK took in the information but said with venom still in her voice, "And what good does that do to me?"

"You'll be the original." Medusa said.

"Hmph."Dark Kenya said.

Medusa pointed to a door, "If you go through that door, you'll go up to the human world. Are you willing?"

DK stuck her tongue out but made way to the door. Medusa misinterpreted what DK's weird gesture but it eventually dawned on her. By the time she realized it, DK was gone. Medusa growled angrily as Pandora smiled at her stupidity. Medusa let another one go to waste.

DK exited through the door and went out the other side. She stepped across into a forest and in front of her was a lake. DK wandered around the Earth until she found Skyworld. And her duplicate.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**This chapter was very hard to write especially the part about DK. So, Kenya now has a duplicate. But is DK looking for her? No one really knows her real goal but herself. However, DK eventually finds Kenya in Skyworld WHICH will be in the next chapter. :P**

**Reviews! I really need your honest opinions so say what I did good, bad, right, wrong, and all that jazz. :) Or your honest opinion. Those are acceptable. :D**

**In the next the chapter, DK and Kenya meet each other. And what about the Social Test? How things work out? ** _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! The next chapter of Modern Angel. Hope you'll like this. :) I haven't wrote awhile especially since school is about to start. :P Better enjoy while it lasts! Oh, and someone pointed out that Dark Kenya's initials are DK which, I hope some of you will know, are the initials for Donkey Kong. I found THAT out a little late but oh well, I guess. But enough of me, read! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dark Kenya wandered around for sometime before finding Kenya in Skyworld. DK exited the doors to find that she was in front of a lake. A very clear lake indeed. DK closed the door behind her and it vanished. She looked at her reflection on the surface and had the same features but in a darker tone. Black hair, brown eyes, dark clothes. DK pursed her lips and kept walking, putting her thoughts aside. DK walked around the forest, feeling the trunks every so often. She thought why she was made. It was for that creepy lady with the head of snakes and the other weird lady that made her. Whoever they were, they were pretty creepy. Dark Kenya gritted her teeth she fought against a shiver coming up her spine.

DK saw a clearing ahead of her and found a village. DK looked around and somehow felt nostalgic. She felt like she had been in this place before and walked around. The people were busily walking to their selected destination and kids were having fun running around. It looked like they were playing a game of tag. The kids ran around her legs but one bumped into her. DK looked at the child that had a head of bright blonde hair that looked like it really stuck out in a crowd. The boy shook his head as he sat and looked up. His face lightened up and he said, "Hey you're the one that stopped me from killing myself. I forgot to thank you. Thanks!"

DK looked confused and said, "I don't know who you are little boy."

The blonde haired boy took the question differently saying with a smile, "I'm John!"

"Look," DK said, "when I meant I didn't know who you are, I never met you before in my life."

John's face fell a little, "Oh. No one remembers me now these days. Except for my friends. They always remember me."

"You mean the people you were playing with?" DK said while looking for the kids that he was playing with. One of them walked towards the two and asked John if he was still playing. John said yes and said goodbye to Dark Kenya. She felt like she should have known the little boy but she paid no mind. She continued walking around the town's roads until she walked down one that lead her to a broken down building that was in the middle of repairing.

She looked around and tapped someone on the shoulder. The man looked and said, "Yes?"

"What happened to this building?" DK asked the man.

"Well don't you remember? You of all people should remember what happened months ago. Then again do you have a bad short or long term memory?"

"No I don't have a bad memory but what happened to the building?"

"Well the building collapsed when you were fighting Twinbellows. A fine show it was."

DK looked back the building and walked towards it while saying her thanks to the man. Another feeling of nostalgia overcame her as she drew nearer to the building. There were men that were gathering the rubble and bringing in new resources to rebuild. DK thought if she should help. She's the sole opposite of this Kenya person and she thinks that Kenya would help them. So she wouldn't. But she did.

Dark Kenya talked to the person running it and she helped pull rubble out of the way and brought in the resources for the building. It took only days for the building to finish, however, the workers didn't even bother to anything to the inside of the building. DK asked why they didn't do anything to the inside and one worker explained that everything that was in the building, stays in the building. That didn't answer her question but they ignored her questions until she asked about Skyworld. The workers always said that the famous angel Pit ascends from the sky so they thought that the door to Skyworld was somewhere in the sky. DK didn't believe that at first but what did she know? She didn't even know what her purpose is in this world. So after she helped the workers finish up their reconstruction, she flew into the sky to look for the door.

She was only in the air for about a few seconds when she hit her head against something. DK rubbed her head and saw double doors with no handles on them. DK poked the door and it opened a little. She felt like she was intruding on someone's privacy but this was the gate to Skyworld right? She sighed and pushed it open. DK made a crack big enough for her to fit through and she eased the door back to it's original position. There was a light down the other end of the hall and voices. DK approached carefully and poked her head out into the room.

DK looked to her left and saw two angels practicing with a bow and arrow. The girl, who looked a lot like DK, was trying to keep her composure while a boy angel was telling her that she was still hunching her back. The girl looked back and asked how she was still hunching. The boy crossed his arms and said that he has very close eyes when it comes to using a bow and arrow. Dark Kenya kept looking until she heard someone say behind her, "And who are you?"

DK turned quickly around and saw Palutena standing in the adjacent doorway, "Well?"

DK pursed her lips, "Dark Kenya, who else?"

Palutena smiled, "Well, I'm Palutena, goddess of light. Why don't you come out of the shadows? It makes you look like you're going to do something."

Dark Kenya came out of the dark hallway and stood there. She didn't know what Palutena was going to do until she heard her say, "Kenya! Someone's here for you."

Kenya and Pit turned towards the Temple at the sound of Palutena's voice. Kenya didn't have any guests that she knew so she walked towards the entrance giving the bow to Pit. Kenya entered and saw a dark version of herself. Dark Kenya looked at Kenya and there was silence. Kenya asked, "Who are you?"

"I don't know. Who are you?" DK said.

Kenya sighed, "Kenya. Now you?"

"Dark Kenya. I call myself DK."

Pit came in hearing Dark Kenya's reply, "Hey isn't that the abbreviation for-"

"Yeah. I know." Dark Kenya snapped at Pit.

"Hey he was just trying to point something out." Kenya said.

"Look I'm confused. I was made in the mirror image of you but I don't know what my purpose is as of right now. Can someone help me out here?"

"Maybe you want to kill your doppelganger like I wanted to." Dark Pit said from the other room.

DK raised an eyebrow, "Do I? I don't feel any bloodlust."

"If you are, I could take you on. I would probably kill you though." Kenya said.

"Hey, I'm not weak. I don't even know what weapon I have in my possession right now."

"Whatever. But I think I could still beat you in a match."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No," Palutena said trying to cool down the heat coming between the two Kenyas, "there will be no fighting unless Dark Kenya really is an enemy. And I don't think Dark Kenya is posing a threat. I think we should wait to see if she could find her goal. If it really is trying to kill Kenya then I think we should keep the two of you away for the time being."

The two Kenyas were silent on about what Palutena proposed but they eventually muttered their agreements. Dark Kenya took a room that was farther away from Kenya's room and they always sat far away from each other whenever they ate. It stayed like that for a few days. DK found out that her weapons were the three clawed melee weapon and a bow and arrow. She doesn't know how to use the bow and arrow so why give it to her? She sighed and looked out her window. She saw Kenya and Pit working on their bow skills and Pit correcting her position whenever she started hunching. "Your corrections sounds like nagging you know." Kenya told Pit.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you on your skills. You even asked me to teach you how to use the bow."

"I'm just saying."

"Whatever. Straighten your back. And don't drop your elbow too much when pulling the arrow back. And would you concentrate instead of making fun of me?"

Kenya smiled and fired the arrow. It went in a perfect arch to the target and landed in the bullseye. Pit smirked, "You finally made it."

Kenya walked to get another arrow and patted Pit's shoulder, "Yeah and I hunched my back when I did it. So, ha. I guess."

Pit scoffed but smiled when he did. They continued on with the arrow training with Kenya hitting around the bullseye and Pit correcting her but not on her posture anymore. DK looked down and saw the arrow again. She may have range but I have power, Dark Kenya thought. DK stood up and walked out the door to relax somewhere else. Looking at Kenya made DK hate so she walked around the Temple.

She found Dark Pit sitting around with Viridi and Palutena who were chatting about things that made Dark Pit groan sometimes. He looked over and saw Dark Kenya motioning him to come over. He stood and excused himself from them. "Thanks. I would like the silence from their chatter."

DK smiled, "Well, I couldn't let you suffer I guess. Pittoo."

He groaned, "You picked up on that?"

"What? Someone else says that?"

"Pit says that to me almost all the time."

"Well, I'm too lazy to say your name so can I call you DP?"

He considered it for a moment before saying, "I'd rather be called Pittoo. But I could call you DK right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey isn't that the abbreviation for-"

"I know. I know."

They came outside to where Pit and Kenya were still practicing on the bow. Pit saw them and waved. DK waved back and asked, "Could we watch?"

Pit shrugged and Kenya glared at Dark Kenya. DK just stared back and Kenya turned back to her target practicing. Kenya grabbed three arrows out of the quiver and slipped them comfortably in the spaces between her fingers. She knocked all three of them and shot them. The three arrows spiraled around each other until they reached the target. Once they reached the target, the arrows made small circle around the bullseye and the impact made the target fall. Pit, Dark Pit, and Dark Kenya were surprised by the action that Kenya took. Kenya lowered the bow and put it away to get a new one. The foundation in the bow broke.

Pit and Dark Pit went to retrieve the fallen target and replace it with and new one. DK and Kenya were left alone with each other. Kenya was still grabbing a bow when DK asked, "Why did you do that?"

Kenya picked out the same bow that she used and replied, "I thought I could do it and what do you know? I did."

DK sighed and lay down on the marble floor supported by clouds. Kenya sat next to DK and lay with her. DK looked to her left where Kenya lay and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Is it wrong to lay down next to you?" Kenya said absentmindedly.

DK sighed again and lay her head back down to look at the blue sky. Kenya and DK lay there for a long moment before Kenya suddenly sat up. She looked at her bracelets which were glowing brightly and shaking. DK sat up backing away while asking, "What's happening?"

"I don't-I don't know." Kenya stammered. The crystals shined brightly and made a bundled beam of light straight towards DK. It barely missed it's target but it cut Kenya's left cheek. DK fell on her back touching her wound. The bracelets started to dim out as Kenya was trying to help DK. However, DK punched Kenya square on the chin and she fell on her back. DK stood while saying, "Look, if you hate me that much, then you could just tell me. Not hit me with something of a fatal weapon."

"But that wasn't me!" Kenya tried to explain. But DK was already inside the building and away from earshot of Kenya. DK may look like she doesn't give a damn about anything but she has feelings. And they were really hurt when Kenya tried to kill her. Kenya stared at her bracelets angrily wondering why they shot DK. She looked at the crystals but nothing showed why the bracelets shot at Dark Kenya. She sighed and picked up her bow to put it back. Practice was over anyway. Kenya was making her way to the shed where every equipment lay, she felt a tightening around her wrists. Kenya brought her wrist up to put the bow away but saw that her bracelets jutted out needles and stabbed her around the wrists.

Kenya cried out in pain and dropped the bow. She looked at her other arm and saw the same thing being done to her wrists. The bracelets slowly made their way around her wrists. They were injecting something into her arms. Kenya fell to the floor on her knees and chanced another look at her arms. A black and white tiger pattern was coming up her arms and showed no signs of stopping. The pain around her wrists intensified. She cried out and fell to the ground. She could feel herself changing into whatever the bracelets wanted her to. She sighed before she blacked out.

**-223-**

Kenya woke up to see that her sight became sharper. She could feel the others walking around and hear them talking so loudly. She stood up wobbly but didn't go up any farther than half her height. Kenya grumbled in confusion and tried standing up. She stood up but she felt her balance go away instantly but fell back onto her fours. Why am I on all fours, she thought. She felt awkward crawling out the shed on all fours. Kenya looked around to find anyone but saw no one. She decided to yell for someone but instead came out a loud, penetrating roar that scared the birds up on the roof of the Temple.

Kenya stopped and put two and two together. The injection and her weird patterns. She became a white tiger. Kenya started growling that seemed to echo everywhere. She heard a menacing growl to her left to find what seem to be a black tiger with white stripes and crimson red eyes. Kenya could perfectly understand what DK seemed to say,_ Kenya, what did you do?_

Kenya roared that changed in pitch that went from high to low, _I don't know. My bracelets did something to me. And it seems like it did the same for you too._

DK growled,_ I noticed that already. Change back._

Kenya growled back,_ Do you think I know how?_

Dark Kenya groaned that also changed pitch that went from low to high,_ You should probably check your necklace or something._

Kenya nodded her head and went towards the doorway to the left. She looked both ways before going down the right to her room where a mirror was available. The two Kenyas made their way down the hall idly but silently. Every open door they passed someone was working but never noticed them. Things were going great until they came upon the gap between the two hallways that opened up to the couch room.

Kenya looked over into adjacent room and saw no one sitting around on the couches. Kenya silently pawed her way to the other hall when Viridi entered the couch room from the kitchen. She spotted the two tigers and the tigers spotted Viridi. They roared loudly in a form of a scream but they remembered that they were animals. Viridi jumped when they roared and Palutena, Pit, and Dark Pit came out to the source of the sound.

Kenya and DK crouched back when they were coming closer and Kenya started roaring that sounded like it was pleading. No one understood what Kenya said but Pit said, "Is that Kenya and Dark Kenya?"

Both of the tigers nodded vigorously after Pit made his statement. Palutena mused on this and asked Viridi, "Can you understand them Viridi?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I can. The white tiger, I am assuming it's Kenya, said that something happened to them," Viridi turned to the tiger, "What did happen?"

Kenya growled in a low tone which went into a higher pitch and Viridi translated, "Kenya says that her bracelets injected something into her while she was in the shed putting away her bow. And it seems that Dark Kenya followed in suit somehow."

DK roared and Viridi said, "But Dark Kenya says that Kenya purposely turned them into cats."

Kenya roared back at DK and DK roared at Kenya. "Well it seems they're arguing right now in such colorful language. No I won't translate." Viridi said looking at Dark Pit who had an eyebrow raised.

DK swiped Kenya on the face and Palutena and Viridi gasped. Kenya growled and swiped back at DK. The darker tiger roared and tackled the other tiger. The two were roaring, growling, and scratching each other until Viridi that sounded like a clap but to the tigers it sounded like a knife screeching against another metal. The tigers stopped in a crouching position, their tails in between their legs, and their ears pulled back. Viridi smiled, "Well let's sort this out why don't we?"

Palutena snapped her fingers, "Maybe it was because you were angry. The bracelets might rely on emotions as a form of communication to it's user."

"Wow Lady Palutena," Pit said, "you sure know how to use your head."

"Thank you Pit." Palutena smiled.

"Anyway," Viridi went on, "if what Palutena said is true, then why don't you try to be happy then? When are you happy?"

The white tiger growled in a low tone and closed her eyes. Kenya thought about the battle with Pit. It was amazing. She was happy when every successful hit landed and her heart started racing faster when she thought about the amazing finish. Kenya opened her eyes and looked into a mirror with her deep blue eyes. She didn't change. Kenya groaned while pawing her face in a form of a face palm. DK growled and Kenya roared back at her. Viridi stood in between them saying, "Now, now. This is not a time for another fight you two. Kenya are you sure you pictured the moment as happy?"

She roared in a softer tone. Viridi turned to the rest, "I don't think there's anything we can do for them. We don't know how the bracelets work."

"So you mean that they would stay as tigers forever?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Kenya and DK groaned in distress and Viridi patted them on the heads. The tigers walked towards the couches with their tails being dragged behind them. Kenya one side of the couch and DK took the other. Both lay their heads on their paws in dismay. "I feel pretty bad for them." Pit said.

"You're not the only one." Dark Pit muttered.

Kenya sighed and thought of something. Death. What if death was the only way out of this? But... Kenya turned to DK and growled, _What if death is the only way out of this, DK?_

Dark Kenya sighed and replied with a soft growl,_ Well I lived a short life up here. I don't want to die now._

Kenya growled softly,_ Me neither. I'd rather stay as a tiger than die._

_I have to admit, I would also. I don't hate you that much._

Inside of Kenya, she smiled, _Thanks DK._

_Whatever._

They lay their heads back down as Palutena and Viridi shooed the two Pits away from the room and telling them that they should do something else. Kenya blinked and drifted to sleep, wondering how life would be as a tiger. However, before she could even think of the possibilities, she fell asleep.

**-223-**

Pit came out his room yawning and walking towards the kitchen. But before he even made half way he saw Dark Kenya asleep on her back. Back to human form. "Oh my goodness, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena walked to the room sleepily, "What is it Pit?"

"Look!"

Palutena took a closer look and saw Dark Kenya and Kenya back in their human forms. However, they were out cold. Palutena told Pit to take Kenya to her room and she took DK to her room. Palutena wondered how they turned back overnight but she put that aside. Pit placed Kenya on her bed and look at her necklace. One corner was glowing yellow and making a beeping noise. He eventually left the room and once the door closed Kenya opened her eyes. She clicked the necklace and went back to sleep. Almost done, she thought.

**-223-**

_Colt and James were celebrating on how their experiment worked out so well. It worked and she passed. "James, we're almost there. See? You should have no more doubts by now."_

_"I assure you Colt, this feels like a dream to me right now. This seems so unreal." James replied._

_"Haha. Well James she'll adapt to anything. I have no fear and I had hopes. Look where this got us. We're almost there."_

_The computer blinked which showed the last and final phase. Phase Four: The Emotional Test. James and Colt looked at each other. Emotions? They looked at the description and it said that the host has to experience an intense emotion. For example, hatred, sadness, love, etc. James mused on this while Colt tried to decide which one they shall do for they can actually control the world itself. "We'll need to watch Dark Kenya and Kenya for a while." Colt stated._

_"Wait, why?" James asked._

_Colt smiled, "I have a plan."_

_James rubbed his temple, "I really don't like that smile."_

_Colt laughed heartily. He thought James to be overcautious. Well he should be especially towards Colt's idea. He was going to do the unthinkable when Kenya becomes close friends with DK. Yes, he thought, this WILL go as planned._

* * *

**Chapter End**

**So Kenya is almost done with her "tests" but it seems that the social test would be really hard because one, she doesn't hate enough to hold a grudge and two, she doesn't love or that's what they think. However, there is another solution for the two scientists. Sadness. How they will reach it, through the friendship forming between DK and Kenya. How evil. :P**

**Reviews! I love 'em. So say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that sweet jazz. :) And/or honest opinions. I'll accept those also. :D**

**In the next chapter, bitter sweet sorrow I guess. (If you see any mistakes, do or don't point them out. Your choice.)**


	5. Author's Short Note

**Okay, I know that some of you guys are just waiting for the next chapter to come BUT I am very, very, very, very, very, busy at the moment and I really want to continue. I will find time on the weekends to write as much as possible so just for you guys I'm going to give you a briefing on what will happen in the next few chapters.**

**It will mostly be about the bonding between DK and Kenya plus you know about Colt planning something _really _devious to their growing relationship and with the two Pits of course. There will be no sorrow yet my fans, however, I ask of all you who are reading this to be a little more patient. Thank you!**

**(Side note: I'm in the making of another story in...DUN DUN DUUUUUN! The Cirque Du Freak series. Not one, not two, but the WHOLE series. XD I'm excited! VERY excited. :D It's about a girl with a complicated relationship with Mr. Tiny and meets you know who! ;) Mister Shan! He will appear I'm very sure of it. ;)**

**Anyways, thanks for your time reading this and I say again, please be patient for the next installment. Thanks again!)**

**Oh and another thing, which do you like better, light vs dark or guys vs girls? Please reply via PM or a review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, I finally made a new chapter for you guys. School is pretty hard right now, even though it's beginning of the year. :I It's gonna be one heck of a long year then.**

**Uh, I remembered that Viridi looks like a little girl...:I How stupid of me. BUT don't mind my stupidity, read the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. If I did, I would have every game console right now and still have some leftover to buy all the games I like. It's true. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 5

Dark Kenya was getting very used to being near her duplicate and they tolerated each other's company but sometimes they really got to know each other better than before. The four friends, Kenya, DK, Dark Pit, and Pit, were sitting around. The two Kenyas were sitting back to back staring at the wall and the two Pits were leaning on the chairs, their chins propped up on their fists. They were very much bored and all they wanted to do was...well something. All four were itching to do something, however, they couldn't trash the place because of you know who.

Palutena came from the kitchen and said suddenly, "I'm going out."

The four friends looked up in surprise but Pit said, "Where are you going Lady Palutena?"

Palutena smiled, "Just to go get some food because look at how many people are living in my Temple. So goodbye for now. And don't guys dare trash the place."

Kenya said, "We promise we won't trash your humble home Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled, "Good, but I want to hear it from the rest of you what Kenya just told me."

DK sighed but said, "I won't trash the place either."

Dark Pit mumbled the same but Pit repeated what Kenya said in more of a polite manner than the rest. Palutena left humming a tune leaving behind the four angels looking back at their walls. Dark Kenya swung her legs lazily over to a sitting position which made Kenya lie back behind DK on the couch and said, "So...what should we do?"

"I dunno." Pit mumbled.

"We could play a game if you're really that bored." Kenya suggested.

"Ooo. A game. Sounds pretty fun." Dark Pit said sarcastically.

"I know right," Kenya said not catching Dark Pit's sarcasm, "But what should we play?"

There was silence again of what they should do. Kenya was thinking about nothing in particular. Kenya looked around the building and thought about how beautiful the colors were. She thought about different colors of the rainbow and how they were put into paintings. She looked at the pictures hung up in Palutena's Temple and saw a replica of Palutena on a canvas. It had beautiful color transitions and blending styles that made the painting more realistic. Kenya thought more about paint and balls for some reason until she formed the two words together: paintball.

"Paintball?" Kenya thought aloud.

"What?" DK said sleepily.

However, Kenya started to get more of an idea of this thing called paintball and suddenly snapped her fingers which caught all the angels attention. Kenya swung her legs over, stood, and said, "Let's play paintball."

"What's paintball?" Dark Kenya asked.

"Uh...," Kenya couldn't really explain but she did as best as she could, "Well, paintball is a game where you use a special gun that fires balls of paint. There are many different types of ways to play paintball such as elimination."

"Elimination?" Dark Pit said with interest this time.

"I don't think you kill other people in an elimination match." Pit said.

"Well that's not fun." Dark Pit retorted.

Kenya chuckled, "It's true Pittoo. You can't kill people with balls of paint."

Dark Pit gave a groan when he heard his nickname. DK spoke up, "Why don't we play a game of paintball then?"

Kenya smirked, "Well why don't we?"

A pillar of fire appeared next to Dark Pit which made him jump. The fire settled down to make the body of the one and only Pyrrhon and next to him was the old looking Dyntos. The floor under them was burnt and Kenya said, "Hey, get off the floor whoever you are!"

Pyrrhon hovered above the air while saying, "Jeez what's wrong with you, party pooper. Anyway, I heard a paintball match. What is this thing called a paintball match?"

"I think this game called 'paintball' is something like war, Pyrrhon." Dyntos explained.

"Uh...well..." Kenya said until a gust of wind started blowing inside. Leaves and dust were coming inside which left the floor muddled with dirt. Them came the lightning fast Phosphora blowing one last gust for show. Kenya groaned as she saw the newcomer but Pit said, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"The wind told me about this game called paintball which sounds really fun." Phosphora said.

"Uh...and who are you?" Kenya asked her fingers at her sides.

Phosphora noticed the two Kenyas and said, "But you tell me who the heck you are."

Kenya started to dislike her but she calmly approached the question, "I'm Kenya. This is Dark Kenya. Now you?"

Phosphora gave out a grunt, "Why should I tell you?"

"Now look here you dumb-"

"Whoa there Kenya," DK said, "Calm down. Now who are you?"

Phosphora was silent for a moment but eventually said, "Phosphora."

DK nodded and sat back down. "So what is this game called 'paintball'?" Phosphora repeated.

Kenya opened her mouth but there was a poofing sound with black smoke and what came out were Hades, Pandora, and Medusa. Medusa glared at Kenya then shifted her gaze to DK who was also glaring daggers back at Medusa but Hades spoke up in a jocular tone, "Paintball? What is this game called 'paintball'?"

Kenya groaned in frustration and said, "Okay, is there anyone else appearing at the moment?"

Nothing stirred but the awkward silence between the people within the room. Kenya huffed a sigh and said, "Whatever, you guys could do whatever you want but I'm going to look for a playing field for us to play in. Maybe a forest area or an indoor gym."

"How about a forest area?" Dark Pit suggested with a smirk. Kenya looked over and saw his smirk. That didn't look too good but Kenya went with it. Asking again if there were people coming along which only ended with silence, Kenya asked the people to stay put and not trash anything further. The floor was pretty dirty and everything else. Kenya flew overhead a few forests and saw the perfect place. She saw an opening in some part of the forest and imagined the rest of the playing field. It would span out to where the top right corner touched the base of the mountain, the bottom right corner would barely touch the wall to a building, the bottom left corner would be parallel to the bottom right, and finally the top left would end at another base of the same mountain range with the top right corner. Satisfied and remembering the spot, she made her way back to Skyworld.

When she came into the Temple, she found the Temple still intact and she sighed in relief. "Okay you guys, " Kenya called while going towards the room with the couches where everyone seems to be at, "I found a place for us."

Kenya took a peek inside and found everyone lounging around and chatting, making fun of each other, and the like. Kenya repeated what she said and everyone was pretty excited about the paintball match. Everyone was talking excitedly and Kenya laughed on the inside. They sound like they're having fun right now, Kenya thought. They arrived at the forest opening and everyone was glancing around for humans. Kenya reassured them, "Don't worry you guys. I made the playing field big enough so that no one can see our powers and I also set up a shield that would ward humans away from here. Plus, they won't be able to see powerful magic at a distance, so don't worry too much or else you might not be able to enjoy the game."

Everyone loosened up but Dark Kenya said, "Hey, don't we need equipment?"

"Actually," Dyntos spoke, "when I heard about the paintball match, I thought we might need some equipment so I thought maybe we could use something like these."

Dyntos brought out a holographic image of a golden armor, helmet, breastplate that connects to pieces of armor that covers the lower body, gauntlets, shin guards, and boots. Everyone but Dark Kenya and Kenya, was all over it but Kenya was nodding her head, "Dyntos, that's equipment is for battle. We're having fun. Look this is what we need." Kenya brought out a holographic image of the basic equipment for paintball. There was a clear, flexible face mask with a helmet that covered the rest of the head, a body armor that was lightweight which makes the user more free, armored pants that covered soft spots, elbow and knee pads, gloves, and sturdy boots that covered the shins.

Dyntos looked closer at the equipment and said, "This looks very unmilitary like but I guess it will have to do. I can create anything after all." And so he did.

Dyntos created the armor that Kenya showed him and presented them in their respected colors for each person. "So should now split into teams." Kenya stated.

She looked at their numbers and counted ten people so they could split into two groups of five. However, a figure in the trees somewhere appeared out of nowhere and said, "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing huh?"

Oh dear god, no. Not another person, Kenya thought. She slowly spun herself around to meet the fiery green eyes of Viridi. Dark Pit groaned and DK face palmed while Viridi said, "I said, what ARE you doing here?"

Kenya tried to smile but it turned into a half smile and she said very carefully, "Viridi please understand. We are not here to, uh, taint, I guess, your beautiful forest but merely play a simple game that won't leave much of a mess."

Viridi gave a humph, "Well, what are you playing that won't 'leave much of a mess'?"

I swear, Kenya thought first but she took a deep breath and said, "Paintball."

Viridi's eyebrows furrowed, "I seen many humans play that god awful game and they always leave a mess to nature. No, I won't have it."

"But-" Dark Pit started to say.

However, Viridi had none of it, "No but's mister."

Kenya was thinking and said hastily, "We'll clean up afterwards. I swear."

"Hm," Viridi mused on the proposal, "Well...I guess you can play BUT can I play too?"

Kenya was shell shocked at first and so was everyone else that was present. Kenya was the first to come out of it, "I-I-I, uh, I guess you can but, but why?"

"I want to see how humans find this game fun."

"I thought you weren't really into playing games." Hades stated with a smug grin.

"Well surprise." Viridi said retorted with a scowl. She brushed back a fray lock of her blond hair and said to Kenya, "So, what do you say?"

"Well I would have said no but the more the merrier?" Kenya said questionably, more to herself. What the heck did I just say, Kenya thought.

Viridi smiled, "Why thank you. You are certainly much more kinder than the rest of the group."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But now we're uneven."

"If we're uneven, what do we do now?" Pit asked.

"Duh, we do team captains." Thanatos said in a jocular tone as always.

"Yeah, we could try that." Kenya mumbled. Now she felt like she didn't want to play paintball anymore. Oh well, she thought. "Okay, who can volunteer to be a team captain?"

No one spoke except for Pit who was waving his arm to catch Kenya's attention. "Yes, I see you Pit and you can be a team captain," Pit whooped, "Anyone else?"

Silence. Kenya looked at each and everyone's face and they glanced away from her stare. Her sight was set on Dyntos and she asked, "Can you play Dyntos?"

"What? Oh no," Dyntos said genuinely, "I want to watch first and then we'll see."

"Okay," Kenya said with a sigh, "Well, if no one else is going to say anything, then I'll be a team captain also."

Pit and Kenya faced their available players but Kenya stated, "Hey, why don't we make this a boys vs girls match?"

"Okay." Dark Kenya was the first to answer.

"Whatever." Dark Pit said.

The rest were talking at once which annoyed Pandora. She couldn't take the noise anymore and shouted, which made everyone jump, "FINE. We'll do the match. Everyone agrees?"

The group nodded their heads and went their captains, the males, except for Dyntos, going to Pit and the females going to Kenya. "Hey," Pit said, "you guys have one more person than us. That's not fair."

"Well where are we going to find another guy to play for you?" Kenya said.

"What about me then?"

Everyone turned to look and saw the familiar bulky shape of Magnus. "No one told me about a paintball match until Gaol found out. Can I still join?"

"Uh," Kenya said, "sure. I guess?" There are so many people, Kenya thought while rubbing her temple. Dyntos brought out a huge selection of different types of paintball guns that he created while they were talking. Everyone got at least a main gun and a backup. However, some people like Magnus chose a gun shaped like a rocket launcher. Mother of God, Kenya thought, I have be pretty careful when my team faces him.

Once everyone was done choosing their weapons, Dyntos created the equipment for the new players and Kenya brought out two flags, that Dyntos created, one that had the insignia for the female and the other had the insignia for the male. She stuck the two in the ground and stated, "We are playing capture the flag and if you want we could try an elimination round afterwards. Here are the basic rules: one, you can only hit a person once to pronounce them out. Don't over do it or else you're out also. Two, once you capture the flag, your powers will become blocked so that you can retrieve the flag the hard way and you take it back to your territory to put it right next to your flag to win the game," Kenya glanced at everyone while saying the second rule, "Three, if you run out of rounds, you may get them from Dyntos who will be right here in this clearing. I hope you'll have back up guns because you'll also be retrieving the rounds the hard way also. Four, have fun. Don't be a party pooper because if you ruin the game you'll be pulled out and we'll still continue without you. Five, you will place your flag in a place where everyone can see it. No hiding, no camouflage. Oh yeah, and six. Your powers will be blocked throughout the whole game. Sorry I forgot to mention it."

Everyone groaned as they heard that their powers were blocked. "Hey it's for the sake of playing like normal humans. We get to experience how fun it will be. Come forward and stand in front of your flag Pit."

Kenya and Pit came to their flags and both grasped pole tightly as if the game had already started. Inside their eyes, there was an intense fire burning for the 'battle' and glee. Anyone could see it in their eyes. "Okay Pit, you ready? Cause we are going to take you down." Kenya said.

"Oh I highly doubt that. It's you who's going down." Pit retorted.

They both smiled as Kenya said, "Ready...steady...GO!"

And both teams were off, the captains holding their flags while running to the other side of the clearing to place their flags with their comrades. This will be a pretty interesting battle, Kenya thought.

**-223-**

_Colt and James were viewing her as she played with her friends. James was sitting and musing about what would happen while Colt as watching casually. After a long silence, James spoke up, "How will this help us with your 'grand master plan' to make Kenya emotional?"_

_Colt smiled at him, "Like I said, it takes time to produce a powerful weapon that has a mind of it's own. Especially if the subject did it against his/her own will."_

_"Now you're making me feel bad for the girl Colt."_

_Colt laughed like it was another normal day, "Well those feelings will quickly go away as time passes James. You'll get used to it." _

_James sighed, "I hope you're right Colt."_

_I'm always right, Colt thought. He stared at their subject talking to the angelic hero and to the rest about the rules of paintball. This will be good, Colt thought, she will be working with her duplicate and that will create a stronger bond between them. This is all going very smoothly indeed. And quite interesting. Colt leaned back on his chair as he thought about his plan over and over again. "It may seem evil but once it is put into motion, it won't be afterwards." Colt muttered under his breath._

_"What was that?" James said not looking away from his monitor._

_"Nothing."_

_James looked away this time, "You always say that Colt. What's so funny?"_

_James, you will never understand me, Colt thought, there is no one, not even my son can understand what my true purpose is. Colt sighed and replied, "Well I was thinking about this funny joke but in the end it wasn't funny, however, I found it funny because it wasn't funny."_

_James looked at him for a moment and turned his attention back to the monitor saying, "You are one odd man Colt."_

_Yes I am, Colt thought, Yes. I. am._**  
**

* * *

__**Chapter End**

**You were really expecting the paintball battle didn't you? Well, that's for the next chapter! X) So, it's a girl vs boys capture the flag battle. It sounds exciting doesn't it? It does to me! How do you think this might end my faithful viewers? Will the females win or will the males take the glory? Find out in the next chapter.**

**REVIEWS. I love 'em. Say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all the sweet jazz. :) (I noticed I'm very redundant sometimes when I write out my thoughts. If it annoys you, I'll try to stop. :) If for some reason you like my redundantness, then I'll keep going at it, I guess.)**

**In the next chapter, let the battle begin!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys...ugh, I feel horrible. :( I worked really hard on this part to please you guys. I hope you all will like this. So enough of my nonsense, read! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 7

The two teams dispersed into their designated sides with their team captains running ahead to find the perfect place to put their flags. Kenya's heart was already pumping with excitement. They all slowed to a stop at a smaller clearing than the last one and Kenya stuck the flag onto a pile of dirt. I wonder if the guys would really miss this, Kenya thought, It sticks out like a sore thumb. She turned to her teammates and said, "So who should stay and protect the flag?"

No one spoke up. Kenya paused for a bit longer before she said, "Okay then do you want the boys to take our flag when we're all too busy taking them on? I mean it's a good idea to have an offense team and a defense team."

Medusa scoffed silently to herself. Both of the Kenyas glared at her but none spoke. Kenya turned her attention back to the rest of the girls and said, "Okay then. Who is the fastest out of all of us?"

"That would be me." Phosphora said as she raised her index and middle finger in the air.

"Okay good. I volunteer myself to go with her. So who else should come with us?"

"I'd rather stay out of battle for now." Viridi spoke.

"So you're saying that you want to be on the defense team then?" Kenya asked.

Viridi nodded her head. "Anyone else?" Kenya asked.

"I would like to be on the offensive team if you don't mind." Pandora said.

She was in her Amazon form that weirded Kenya out but she said, "Okay I guess you can come. Then that means the rest of you guys are the defensive. Got it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dark Kenya said, "can I have a say on this?"

"You were free to whenever you wanted." Kenya replied.

"Okay, I wanted to be on the offensive team. I want to shoot someone with this thing."

"Well you had your chance and now it's gone." Pandora said with a smile.

DK scowled, "Well I don't see you handling a gun like this everyday, do I?"

Pandora laughed, "And I don't see you handle a gun like this, do I?"

DK growled was about to shoot her but Kenya lowered DK's gun while saying, "Now, now, you guys, I'm sure we can make an agreement on this."

"We might not have enough time though. The boys might as well be lurking their way here at this very minute." Phosphora pointed out.

Kenya gave a frustrated groan, "Okay. Let's do a...I don't know, a rock, paper, scissor match. One match."

Dark Kenya won which left Pandora muttering unhappily to herself. "I'm counting on you guys to protect the flag." Kenya said with a enthusiastic smile and a thumbs up. With that Phosphora, Kenya, and Dark Kenya were off to meet the boys. Or...so they thought.

**-223-**

Over at the boys side, we see Pit sticking the flag in a fair place where anybody could see it. He was very excited to try out the gun and, of course, for battle. He turned around and said, "Okay, you guys ready?"

"Well what do you think?" Dark Pit said.

Pit laughed to himself, "Right, I know. But shouldn't we picking who should protect the flag?"

No one spoke up because, honestly, they all wanted to go out into battle. They expected someone to volunteer but no one stepped up. Pit sighed inwardly, "Okay, how about you Thanatos?"

Thanatos mused on it and eventually came to a decision, "I guess. I mean, I don't think I'm the strongest out of all of you guys."

"Okay, um, Pyrrhon?"

"Are you implying that Pyrrhon weak?" Phyrron asked.

"Uh," Pit said choosing his words carefully, "well Pyrrhon, you're so strong that, uh, that we don't want the battle to end quickly. So maybe that's why you should be in defense?"

Pyrrhon was thinking but simply said, "Okay."

Pit sighed silently in relief. Now all they needed was one more person to join the defense team but was one enough? Pit didn't take the time to ponder any longer and said, "Okay, let's go!"

The boys set out to meet the girls which they assumed were prepared but if they weren't, oh well.

**-223-**

Kenya, Dark Kenya, and Phosphora were waiting along the tree line in the clearing where Dyntos was sitting and putting different types of paintballs in alphabetical order. Dark Kenya sighed impatiently, "I thought you knew that they were here."

"I was assuming that they were here," Kenya replied but then realized something, "or somewhere else..."

The three girls looked at each other. What if they were already at the flag? Kenya shook her head and started out into the clearing, "Let's just make our way to their flag while a few of them might already be there."

"Why don't we help them out?" Phosphora asked almost offended.

Kenya stopped in her tracks, "I know that you're worried about your comrades but they can handle themselves right?"

No one answered back. Kenya continued to the other side while Dark Kenya shrugged, "This isn't a real battle you know?"

Phosphora brows perked up, "Oh right. Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Kenya was still alert to any hint that the guys might still be around. The chances were endless in her mind. Dark Kenya was idly walking behind her duplicate with her gun readied. Phosphora's gun was slung around her back as she was casually walking behind DK. Where are the guys, Kenya thought over and over again, I think I'm getting more paranoid by the second. Up ahead, all three heard a rustling ahead of them. In response, they hid wherever they thought they could fit. Kenya jumped up into a tree, DK dived into a bush, and Phosphora did her best to hide herself behind a thick tree.

The rustling became louder as their hearts were beating faster every second. The thrill of battle. However, all that appeared was a rabbit making it's way along to it's little hole. They all sighed after holding their breaths and continued on. Not long, they appeared at their first opponent or opponents: Magnus and Hades. The three girls were hidden behind the foliage as they watched the two make their way to the girl's side. It would've worked out perfectly until both of the Kenyas heard Phosphora fidgeting behind them. Phosphora's arm bumped into a bush which created a loud, shaky noise. Loud enough for anyone to hear.

Hades turned and shot into the bushes that they were in. It barely missed Kenya's forehead and splat against a nearby tree. We've been caught, Kenya thought frantically. Hades was slowly approaching the bushes but Magnus paid no mind and left him behind. Once Hades got close enough, Kenya swiftly pulled out her gun and shot a paintball back at him. It barely missed his head also and he retaliated with a few shots aimed mostly at her. DK rolled out and made a shot but Hades dodged quickly. He's fast, Kenya thought worryingly. Phosphora jumped out to deliver a blow to Hades in the head but he simply dodged out of it, grabbed her gun that was still slung on her back, and threw her away from him. Oh god, Kenya thought, we need to get rid of this guy. She took a glance at DK was crouching and dared to glance at Kenya. Before they could do anything, Phosphora came out with an angered face and said, "I'm not done."

Hades' eyebrows raised, "You weren't? Funny, you were pretty bad the first time."

Phosphora growled and charged towards Hades. Kenya took this chance to shoot a few quick shots towards Hades but he dodged them like he knew she was going to shoot him. Phosphora brought a fist towards his face but he walked out of it that made Phosphora stagger before turning around to come back. However, DK successfully swiped at his feet and shot him but Hades being an unusually fast man he is, he rolled away from the shot and brought his gun up to shoot Dark Kenya. Kenya targeted his hand and shot him. It hit home and he dropped his gun. This is it, Kenya exclaimed in her mind. Kenya shot multiple shots toward him and thankfully one shot hit him square on his chest. He gave an exasperated sigh, "Aw but I wanted play a bit more."

At that he disappeared to...somewhere. Uh oh, Kenya thought, where did he disappear to? She looked left and right and hoped that he reappeared back at the clearing. Dark Kenya shakily picked herself up and said, "Jeez if everyone else is like this then what are we going to do?"

"Just be glad that you didn't get shot." Kenya snapped at DK.

"Now's not the time to quarrel," Phosphora suggested, "We need to move. Now."

The two Kenyas glared at each other again but trudged on to their flag. It was another long distance between their battle and the flag. The girls became weary every step until they approached the area where the flag lay. It's right there, Kenya thought to herself happily. However, the flag was protected by two people: Thanatos and Pyrrhon. Oh great, Kenya thought to herself, not another match. Just when they were about ready to shoot the two down, a fuzzy apparition began to appear in front of the flag. Kenya gasped and quickly signaled for the rest to stop. Phosphora and DK looked and gasped also. The apparition began to mold into Hades' form. Respawn, Kenya mentally face palmed herself. Thanatos was surprised by the way Hades suddenly appeared and Pyrrhon almost hit him. Hades growled, "Fool, who did you think I was?"

"Pyrrhon thought that you were someone else." Pyrrhon said calmly.

"What kind of trickery was THAT?" Thanatos asked.

"If you ask me," Hades said, "I think that Kenya girl forgot to explain whatever that was."

Kenya felt daggers being started onto the back of her head. However, she didn't take her eyes off of the guys. "Oh really?" Pyrrhon mused.

"It's her fault for not telling us," Hades growled, "In fact, just a while a ago, she and her friends defeated me so quickly."

"Hmph, that's you being careless." Pyrrhon muttered absentmindedly.

Hades turned Pyrrhon and said, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just crazy Pyrrhon talking to himself in his own little world."

"Just go back to the battle Hades. We can fend ourselves off here." Thanatos said in his usual jocular tone.

And so Hades left without a second thought. Kenya looked back at DK and Phosphora who were still staring daggers at Kenya. "Hey, my knowledge in paintball is limited. I don't know everything." Kenya hastily whispered lamely.

Dark Kenya sighed and shook her head while Phosphora gave a questioning look. Man, these guys are so negative, Kenya thought while looking back to the flag. Pyrrhon and Thanatos were positioned a little far apart from each other. They planned it out as accurately as they could when they were traveling: Kenya and Dark Kenya would create a diversion to give enough time for Phosphora to get to the flag and come back to the foliage and if they couldn't come back to her then she should run back to where their flag was. It seemed like the perfect plan but it didn't turn out that well.

Kenya and DK spread out to meet whichever male they reached first and readied their guns. As if they were part of one mind, they shot at the same time, however, only one hit home. Pyrrhon was hit and before he could say anything, he disappeared like Hades did. We need to finish Thanatos off quickly before Pyrrhon can respawn, Kenya thought while jumping out of cover. Thanatos looked over at Kenya and wagged a finger saying, "Oh my! What a surprise. You didn't tell us about that respawn thing."

Kenya sighed, "I didn't know! Honest!"

Dark Kenya jumped out cover also, "Just focus on getting this done as fast as possible Kenny."

"Since when did you come up with that horrible name?" Kenya asked.

"Just now."

Thanatos chuckled, "You two are just as funny as Pit and Pittoo. But nevermind that," he pulled out his paintball gun, "you came for battle, right?"

He shot in Kenya's direction and swiftly shot in DK's direction also. Both Kenyas ducked under the barrage and started towards Thanatos guns blazing. Dark Kenya was the one to reach Thanatos firsts and she swung her gun as if she was using a sword. Thanatos dodged quickly out of it but was met with a powerful kick to his back. He fell over but rolled away from the both of them. He brought his gun up and started shooting. They dodged as best as they could. Sometimes they would get nicked but it seemed that getting very close calls was okay in this game. Kenya was the first to get to Thanatos this time and she swung her foot towards him. He twirled out of it and brought his gun up to shoot Kenya at her side. What more, it was point blank range so it was sure to hit.

However, Kenya felt a foot in her back pushing her out of the way and using her back as some kind of leverage to get a hit on Thanatos. Kenya fell to the ground and Dark Kenya's wings were suddenly out, flapping vigorously. Thanatos was staring in confusion and said, " Aren't your powers supposed to be blocked?"

DK noticed and said, "I don't know."

Kenya took this chance and slowly but surely pulled her gun from under her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Phosphora making her way to the guy's flag. Thanatos continued on, "But all of our powers are blocked. Why are your wings working?"

Phosphora grabbed the flag, lifted it up, and made her way back to the foliage. Thanatos saw her out of the corner of his eye and pointed his gun at her. Kenya tried to pull her gun out under but DK swooped down and slapped the gun out of Thanatos' grasp. However, the gun shot one paintball and it hit Phosphora's leg. "Darn it!"And she tripped, disappeared and dropped the flag and it rolled towards them.

Kenya, DK, and Thanatos glanced at each other and scurried their way to the flag. It seemed that Thanatos was going to get it first and he did. He fell on his stomach and grabbed the pole saying, "Haha!"

But Dark Kenya flew down and grabbed the top of the pole and pulled with all her might. DK and Thanatos had a tug of war until Thanatos' hand slipped and DK spiraled in the air, flag in hand. Kenya jumped up and opened her wings also. She flew to DK's side and picked up the flag while helping DK up. Thanatos saw his gun a little away from him and reached to grab it, "Hmph, you won't get away from me that easily."

Dark Kenya and Kenya scrambled their way over at the foliage as they heard Thanatos' gun shooting at them. There was one that was really close but they were faster and took cover. Thanatos just shrugged, "Oh well. I wonder if anybody got out yet."

**-223-**

Kenya and Dark Kenya were panting as they made their way to their side. After awhile, they stopped and rested for a minute. Kenya put the flag by her and wondered aloud, "Are the rest of the girls okay?"

"I'm pretty sure they're alright." DK said breathlessly.

Kenya sighed, "If you say so."

"But we need to be more careful. Who knows what could be lurking on our side."

Kenya nodded and stood up. They made their way to where their flag was supposed to be. It looked like a battleground. Paintballs were flying everywhere from both sides and the female flag was getting stained from all the different types of paint being thrown to and fro. The two Kenyas could gradually hear what was going on and slowed their pace. They took a glance at each other and tried to look beyond the foliage but they were met with a splatter of paint. Thankfully they weren't hit, however, they saw that in front of them were boys taking cover and beyond them were the girls were also taking cover and they were trying hard to protect their flag.

"What should we do?" Dark Kenya asked looking at Kenya.

Kenya thought about it for a moment until she took a look at the sky and an idea popped up. She looked at DK with a smile, "Are you good at throwing spears?"

"Yes...," DK asked warily for some reason, "I practiced before..."

Kenya's smiled widened, "Okay, so here's what's going to happen..."

**-223-**

Kenya was still watching the boys battling the girls protecting their flag. Kenya looked back and nodded her head. DK nodded back and shot into the air, flag in hand. Kenya flew after her with her gun in hand. DK lifted the flag into position and made herself still. Kenya knew that they couldn't hear the flapping of their wings but she was just being cautious. Dark Kenya extended her arm back holding the surprisingly light flag and took in a breath. DK threw the flag in a perfect arch that seemed like it was also flying. The insignia of the gender male was flapping wildly that caught a few eyes. The pole was hit few times by stray paintballs which made the flag tilt in some directions. And sadly it didn't land next to the girl's flag.

Instead it lopped to the left and landed a little away from the female flag. There was a dramatic pause in fire and everyone looked up to find the two Kenyas flying. The first to talk was Pit, "Hey! I thought our powers are supposed to be blocked!"

Kenya flew down and grabbed the flag, not saying a word to Pit.

A shot resounded along the battlefield made by Dark Pit, "I won't let you take that flag."

"Your ego won't go down that easily, huh?" Pit asked.

"Shut up." Dark Pit responded and started running towards Kenya.

"Oh jeez!" Kenya said and started running to their flag.

Dark Pit growled and tried running faster while Dark Kenya flew down and intercepted him, "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

Dark Pit brought his gun up to shoot DK but she dodged and kicked down a his legs. Pit ran past the two and started after Kenya also. The flag for the girls was so close that she could touch it. Kenya grabbed the flag and swung herself around to kick Pit that was trailing behind her. He skidded back but it was too late. She stuck the male flag down next to the female flag. It was over. The girls won.

Kenya took off her helmet and whooped. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face as she jumped up and down with joy. Dark Kenya threw down her gun and started yelling also. Phosphora fist pumped while whispering yes to herself and the rest of the girls just collapsed in exhaustion. Pit and Dark Pit were groaning in distress but Dark Pit was the one that was hurt the most. He lost to a bunch of girls. Which means he lost to VIRIDI. He groaned louder with his hands in front of his face. Magnus simply nodded in acceptance but really he was also hurt. Hades didn't take it too seriously and simply shrugged. However, somewhere deep down he was hurt also. Thanatos laughed jollily even though he didn't win and Pyrrhon was clapping for no apparent reason. Kenya fell to the ground tired also and took a glance at Dark Kenya. DK met Kenya's eyes also and gave her a small smile. Kenya gave her a grin and said, "You did great DK."

"Thanks." DK muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Thanks." Dark Kenya said more pronounced but not with venom.

Kenya smiled and stood with a smirk, "So, I'm guessing everyone knows who won right?"

Some nodded but Pit and Dark Pit replied with a groan. "Oh stop whining you two," Kenya said to them and continued, "I'm very tired so I guess a rematch is out of the question."

They all started talking all at once and Kenya just sighed but said, "NO REMATCH."

That shut everyone up but Hades asked, "I thought our powers were blocked. How come you could fly?"

Kenya hesitated but eventually came to say, "It's not a power. It's part of us. I don't get how we can naturally fly but we can."

There was silence until DK said, "Alright people let's just take a rest for today why don't we?"

The girls immediately agreed but the boys were reluctant to give up. Kenya was getting very annoyed with the fact that the guys were complaining. "Hey let us rest. If you want a rematch, make it another day." Kenya said with an agitated voice.

Eventually the boys gave up and some left left. Some of the girls left with smiles on their faces. Dyntos congratulated them and also left. The only people left were Pit, Dark Pit, Kenya, and DK. Pit stood and took his helmet off, "This thing is really constricting."

Kenya shrugged. Dark Pit lay there for a moment longer and sat up. He then took his helmet off also and said nothing. Feeling bad for him, Kenya went to help him up. She extended her hand, "No hard feelings?"

He looked at the hand and took it, muttering, "Yeah I guess."

Pit sighed, "Let's go back."

The four made their way to Skyworld and landed at the front of the Temple. Pit was the first to enter and he crashed onto one of the seats in the couch room. The rest sat down and still said nothing. Kenya looked around and said, "You guys wanna do something?"

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Yay, so the battle finally commences! And the girls won! :) Yeah, girl power! Yeah and if I didn't state this before, it was very hard to make this chapter. But the girls won and in the end Kenya gets bored again. X) So what's going to happen next?**

**Reviews! I would like them so say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that sweet jazz. :)**

**In the next chapter, what will happen next? Of course it'll be something about the bonding of the two Kenyas. I hope I'll get an idea. Or maybe you guys can give me an idea? :) You don't have to, lol.**


	8. Update Day: Coming Soon

**Yo my peeps. How are you guys doing? I'm a little off today so you might find random stuff inserted here and there.**

**Okay I know you guys might be saying why aren't you updating PT? It's been like what? Two months or something? Well You guys I have a lot in my hands with homework and practicing my dances and Elsword. I like my dances, they're fun to do but I never practice but I still pass. Weird. But it's pretty hard right now because I don't really know what to do next. However, I came up with an idea. It's not what you might expect so I'm gonna make it a surprise! How wonderful is that? :D**

**Yes, yes, yes. My addiction is mentioned if you didn't check out my Elsword fanfic. It was pretty bad at first cause I was really into the story and the quests and unlimited stamina. Then everything else just melted in and made me love it even more. I mean I really want to play even at his minute. Yes, I would rather play video games than write. DON'T JUDGE. But I digress. It ate away at the time I had to do Modern Angel and at first I didn't mind but now it's like maybe I should update. I've been holding them (the readers which means you) up from the story. I feel bad. Them feels. But anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Maybe during Thanksgiving Break is when I'll start working on it again, who knows? I don't.**

**Modern Angel has breached 1,000! I love you guys! That type of encouragement will help me remember to write. Hehe. XD**

**Stay faithful. :)**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Hello, I'm FINALLY back with a new chapter! Writer's block has forced me to end this story early. But don't worry, this will be split into parts! SO the end is finally near... What will happen next?**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 7

It has been a week since the paintball battle and one thing that seemed good was that Kenya is finally getting along with DK. Ever since the match, the venom between them has simmered down and they could tolerate each other better. They hung out more and sometimes had fun. After their dispute was settled, Kenya's necklace flashed yellow. She pressed the button and now the third slot had a color. One day, they were sitting under the tree at the Temple courtyard and eating the fruit it bore. Kenya was deep in thought about her predicament. She hasn't thought about it for weeks now but it's finally time to think about what she should do next. Red, green, and yellow are all taken, she begins to think, all that's left is blue. But what's going to happen though? I faced physical challenges, mental challenges, and social challenges. What's more to come? She sighed and looked at the sky. Well looked more into the sky. She looked a little to her left to see DK sitting with an apple on the palm of her hand. She was tossing it around and noticed Kenya staring, "What up?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh...nothing much." Kenya replied.

DK smirked, "Okay then. Hey, have you seen Pit or Dark Pit around? Ever since the battle, they kind of stopped talking to us. Well maybe Dark Pit a little but Pit still talks."

"I don't know. I haven't seen Dark Pit but I do talk to Pit from time to time. He seems like he's taking the defeat rather well."

"Pssh. Unlike Pittoo on the other hand. Must've really hurt his pride."

Kenya smirked, "You think?"

DK shrugged, "Not like I'm him or something."

"Heh, you should've seen his face when he was defeated. It was kinda cute, the way he fell on his knees and cried."

DK laughed, "Yeah. It was funny."

Kenya sighed and stared blankly into space. DK tossed the apple around more and was about to catch it but she was a centimeter off and the apple landed on the ground instead. "Dang it." DK muttered and went to pick it up. She brushed the thing and looked over at Kenya. "Hey..."

Kenya looked at DK, "What is it?"

DK pointed at her necklace, "You have three colors now. Last I remember you only had two."

"Oh this? It's nothing much."

DK was silent. I know what's going on. But how do I tell you without letting them know? DK snapped her fingers, "You know, I have a feeling that we might see things beyond this world."

Kenya looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Tell me, how so?"

She didn't get it. Fine, I'll cut right to the chase, "Doesn't Pit or Dark Pit sound familiar to you?"

"They're my friends, of course I know their names." Kenya said in confusion.

"No, no, no. You're not getting it! Don't you think that this is all just a GAME?"

"A...game...?"

Now that DK mentioned it, she vaguely remembers the names in her past. Where have I heard them before? Kenya tried to break that barrier as much as she could. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break through. Kenya sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't remember but I do know that I have heard of those names before. Somewhere."

At least she has an idea. I just have to help it bloom. DK continues, "What about Lady Palutena? Or Hades! Come on, you've got to remember! Think of this as a GAME."

Kenya was confused. A game? What game? What game is DK playing at? What is she even trying to do? Help me remember what I lost? I'm sorry DK but that barrier is too strong... But Kenya remembers that she liked playing games when she was young. She especially liked playing that game. What was it called? It had something to do with an angel...

"Icarus?"

Kenya snapped out of her trance, "What?"

"Does Icarus sound familiar?"

"Icarus? You mean the story of Icarus? I've heard of his story. Kind of stupid of him to think that he could fly like that..."

DK facepalmed, "No, no, no. Pit and Icarus? Kid...?"

Kenya furrowed her brows, "Icarus?"

"Yes! Now put them together to make...?"

"Kid Icarus."

DK grinned, "Something sparked?"

Something did spark. The name Kid Icarus. It was a...game. With an...angel. He looked like...like...like... Darn it, Kenya thought. The wall was chipped and she could remember a few things but she pushed her luck too far. The wall resealed itself. Kenya sighed, "I remember Kid Icarus. It was a game with an angel in it but...that's all that I really remember."

"That's good then. You remember a part of your past!"

"I-I did?"

"Uh yeah."

Kenya chuckled, "Well, isn't that great?"

"And I'll help you all the way."

Kenya looked up, bewildered, "You will?"

DK flushed, "Well...I know it's not me to actually do this type of stuff but I will help you. From...now...on."

Kenya smiled, "I didn't know that you can be this generous."

"Well even though I was created to be the opposite if you," DK said softly, "we have many similarities you know. I guess I also have some niceness within me."

Kenya's smile became bigger. She was glad that they settled their differences before this. Otherwise, they might not have this conversation. You know, Kenya thought, Instead of regretting DK's creation, I'm thankful she's here now.

**-223-**

_Meanwhile, Colt was observing DK's motive. He slammed his hand on the desk saying, "NO! I will NOT let this happen! I've worked too long and hard for this to go to waste!"_

_He pulled out his laptop and turned it on. He had to hurry to make DK zip her mouth shut. He typed down his password to open up his document. It showed Kenya's profile but under Kenya's name was another name. Kenya's real name. It then showed her health and attributes in the next few pages and a huge paragraph about their "plan" with the "Modern Angel". He scrolled down the next few pages and found DK. She was called "The Carbon Copy". It showed some similar attributes to Kenya but differences in appearance and personality. DK IS a copy of Kenya anyways. He scrolled down more until he found the file attached to DK's file. Terminate. Colt knew the risks of putting DK in the game. She would have ALL of Kenya's memories held within her and she won't act like the NPCs in the game. She will have a free will. It was risky but worked for a short period of time. Now, he must terminate DK, keeping the memories of Kenya. He looked up to where his colleague should be sitting but he was away. It was Christmas and Colt let him spend time with his family. His mouse hovered above the button. John will be happy to have Angel back. After this, she'll be coming right back._

_He clicked terminate and then a box showed up on the screen that read:_

_Code: Arch Nemesis_

_WARNING: You are activating a dangerous software. Continue?_

_Colt clicked continue. It then showed another box which told a brief description of Arch Nemesis. Arch Nemesis is a software created by Colt and James themselves though it wasn't patented. Whatever they created could be terminated by a slight change of battle personality. Colt clicked an arrow to show which type he could choose. However, he already knew which one he has chosen for this special occasion. It was written in the name. He clicked continue again and another pop up told him: Are you sure you want to continue?_

_He clicked yes._

_Code: Arch Nemesis, downloading. 0%...5%..._

_It kept going at that slow rate which made Colt a bit anxious. What if Kenya has already reached the conclusion of her purpose in this game? He curled his hands into fists and breathed through clenched teeth. That darn NPC, Dark Kenya. She'll rue the day she decides to help out her doppelganger._

_45%...60%..._

**-223-**

"So what are you trying to say DK?"

DK sighed again, "I'm trying to help you remember your past life. Helping you remember how you got into this mess in the first place."

Kenya was silent for a moment, "Do you...do you know who I was? Are you equipped with my memories?"

DK then became silent. I don't want to reveal too much, "No. But I am equipped with some particles your memories. Like how you like playing video games. Only the minor stuff, not like your name or anything."

"Oh." Kenya said sadly.

"Hey, I'm helping you out aren't I?"

Kenya smiled, "Of course."

Something stirred within DK. At first she passed it off as a shiver from the cold but then it became more redundant. DK clenched her hands into fists and kept talking with Kenya, "So anyways, you still can't break through that wa-"

DK fell to one knee and she started to feel light headed. Kenya crouched down, "Oh my god, DK you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." DK forced out but then she lost all her strength and crumpled to the ground.

Kenya gasped, "DK! Don't worry, I've got you!"

**-223-**

_Code: Arch Nemesis has been activated._

_"Good, good." Colt said out loud. This will turn out very, very well. He looked at the monitor with DK's status. The software was slowly changing her battle personality from mildly aggressive to highly aggressive. Then physical changes such as her eyes changing into an evil red, strength of ten tigers, and senses of a predator. Arch Nemesis, Colt thought, will truly be a success._

_He smirked at the empty seat in front of him, "Don't worry James. I have everything under control."_

**-223-**

She turned DK over so that she can see her face. Kenya propped her head and looked into her eyes. Instead of purple eyes, they were stained with red until it became her eye color. DK's eyes widened and her fist came up to meet Kenya's jaw. She dodged out of the way and said, "DK? What the heck was that for?! And what's with the new armor...?"

"Arch Nemesis has been activated." DK's voice sounded as if there were ten of her. Each of which sounded different. DK then summoned her claws and the armor that goes with it. Though it was supposed to like Kenya's armor, it was far more advanced. Instead of just gaining tiger ears and a tiger tail, her arms became lined with white stripes. So were her legs and face. Her hair became longer and a dark aura emitted off of her. It was very apparent that you could see it in the air. Her wings became bigger, more thick with feathers, and sharper. The feathers were so sharp, it seemed like they could cut anything.

Kenya gasped, "Arch Nemesis?"

"Target has been spotted. Kenya."

"Me?! Why?! I thought we were getting along well..."

DK rushed at amazing speed and tried another punch. Kenya swiftly got out of the way, "Why?!"

"DK is gone now," the voices said, "Now, Arch Nemesis is here to annihilate."

Kenya sighed sadly. Someone took her mind. So easily! I thought DK was always strong headed... DK threw a ball of darkness towards Kenya and she retaliated with a beam of light. It dissipated the ball but DK dodged the beam as if she knew it was coming. Kenya knew her speed couldn't match this "Arch Nemesis" so she went into predator form. She gained ears, tail, and black stripes along with her claws. Her eyes went from yellow to blue in an instant. Arch Nemesis smirked, "You'll have to do better than that to defeat the Arch Nemesis."

She might be right, Kenya thought. Arch Nemesis has a powerful aura surrounding her that's even greater than Kenya's predator form. She might even have to resort to the White Tiger but she has to try. Kenya summoned swords of light and made them follow after Arch Nemesis. She parried some of them but a few got her. They made a painful noise that sounded like it was burning Arch Nemesis. She staggered but regained her balance and said, "So simple."

Arch Nemesis summoned the same things but instead they were dark swords. And there were more than Kenya summoned. "You cannot stop the Arch Nemesis."

Kenya growled. I forgot she's like an exact replica of me. We share the same type of powers so we share the same battle style and tactics. This is going to be tough. Arch Nemesis motioned her hand forward and the swords came after Kenya. She dodged all of them and countered by striking the ground near Nemesis, causing it to fall under her. Nemesis chuckled as she spread her wings and flew into the air. Nemesis smiled, "I know everything about you. So why don't you just give up now?"

Kenya crouched low and said, "I won't give up. Because I know you're not going to kill me."

"You don't know that."

"But DK knows. She's still inside somewhere. She's not completely gone."

Nemesis frowned then threw head back and started laughing, "The DK you knew is gone. She has been replaced by Arch Nemesis. She is simply an NPC that is being controlled."

Kenya furrowed her brow in confusion, "DK is an...NPC?"

Arch Nemesis nodded her head. Nemesis spread her hands out wide, "Let the darkness fulfill my needs. Bring me power."

**-223-**

_Colt watched the battle. He was surprised by the way DK battled and how she changed dramatically. Maybe, he thought, I should activate Arch Angel for Kenya. A smiled played on his lips. Now I would want to observe how THAT will go for Angel. He opened the same file but then he clicked a another file to attach a link to Kenya. He wrote down Power Up and pressed enter. It showed again the different software and he clicked Arch Angel. The file became attached and ready to activate. He went through the same process as he did with DK and sat back to watch the magic._

**-223-**

Kenya felt something awaken within her. She looked up at DK who was shrouded in darkness. Everything around her became dark as if night has came to take over Skyworld. She saw the two Pits run out to see a battered and bloody Kenya along with DK who was gathering darkness around her. Pit gasped and started forward, "Kenya! Are you alright?"

However, once he reached a certain point, he rebounded on an invisible wall and landed on his back. Palutena helped him up, "DK what is the meaning of this?"

"DK?," Arch Nemesis said, "DK is no more. Now, Arch Nemesis has taken over. DK you knew is gone."

The sensation in Kenya grew into...light. An aura of light wrapped around her as her wounds healed and her wings shone. Am I getting the same power up as DK? She looked at her hands and her stripes shone as bright as the sun. Her train of thought got cut off with a small voice that whispered, "Let me take over."

If this is the same thing that DK felt, Kenya thought, then I'm scared now. She let the voice take over. Arch Angel opened her blue eyes and said with multiple voices like DK, "Arch Anngel has been activated."

Nemesis closed her palms and she said, "Bring it."

Angel rushed forward and landed a blow on Nemesis' gut. However, Nemesis grabbed her arm and threw Angel over her back to make her land on the ground. Angel broke through and lay there for a moment. Nemesis sneered, "Is that all you've got?"

"No." Angel brought her hand down as swords of light stabbed through DK's darkness. Nemesis dodged as many as she could before she was met with Angel in the air again. Angel made herself shone so bright that Nemesis had to cover her eyes. The three also covered their eyes from the intense light. Pit looked behind him and saw monsters from the Underworld slowly come in. "Lady Palutena!"

Palutena looked behind her and gasped, "Oh no. DK's darkness has opened the gates of the Underworld. We can't let them interfere with their battle. Otherwise, Kenya will lose."

Both Pits brought out theirs weapons and said, "Let's do this!"

Kenya shone brighter and said, "Nemesis."

"What?" Nemesis growled.

"Don't fight me anymore. You will lose."

"I won't lose. I'll make sure of it!"

Nemesis intensified the darkness and threw a shadowy ball at Angel. Though Angel's light was bright, it didn't make the dark ball disintegrate. She dodged out of the way and said, "Nemesis stop."

Meanwhile, Pit was shooting arrows at any enemies along with Dark Pit. More were pouring in as the enemies died and from the distance they heard a familiar laugh. Medusa spoke, "Who is that one that summoned the darkness?"

"I did." Nemesis shouted.

"Now why would you do that?"

"To fulfill my goal. To defeat my nemesis," Nemesis glared at the sky, "And I don't need YOUR help to do it."

"But you have an army right behind you," Angel pointed out, "Why not use them?"

"Because," Nemesis turned her vision back to Angel, "I don't need the help. I can take you down by myself."

"Surely-" Medusa spoke up and but was hit by a powerful ball of darkness. "Why you little-"

"Go away," Nemesis yelled, "I don't need you."

Medusa growled and the enemies that Pit and Dark Pit were fighting made their way to Nemesis. She turned to them and snapped her fingers. Each of them started blazing with black fire. The fire consumed them but it didn't touch Pit or Dark Pit. Nemesis turned back to Angel, "I said I don't need your help."

Nemesis continued on attacking Angel thought this time she used the darkness to cover her whole. Angel shined but couldn't see Nemesis anywhere around her. Nemesis laughed, "Why don't you give up Angel? The end is near for you."

"You are very arrogant. Your confidence shall be your downfall. And also, I know you won't kill me. The girl, Kenya, is fighting back valiantly. I cannot use my full power."

"Hmph. DK is also fight back but I'm using my full power. I guess DK still has some harsh feelings towards Kenya." Nemesis smiled evilly.

Angel paused for a moment. She felt Kenya slowly drift away. Angel smiled, "Well now. I guess the real battle starts now."

Nemesis and Angel looked at each other with only one goal: defeat the other.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**So the end is here. Angel and Nemesis fighting to destroy each other. That's their only intent. How sad is that? And the person who's controlling them. Why? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Reviews! I would love to read what you thought of the story! Say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that good stuff. :D**

**In the next chapter, part 2 of the battle. **


	10. I'm SORRRYYYYYYY D:

**Hello my viewers! :D**

**I'm terribly sorry! D: I'm just too busy these days. Q~Q**

**Second semester started and I already have a gigantic amount of work on me! Sooooooo, it's undecided of when I will update this story BUT! *raises my finger up in the air* BUT! I already have it all outlined. :D So a few sentences here and there!**

**SIIIIIIGH but I really don't like homework. D: I just wanna play games all day. :3**

**School: Tsk tsk tsk. Don't be lazy you lazy tomato!**

**Me: D: But I like being lazy...**

**School: Lazy=Bad :I**

**Me: -_- *me not caring***

**School: *GASP* You should care! It's your future!**

**Me: o.o I know that. Yeesh you can't take a joke? xD**

**School: D: Trickery! Witch Craft!**

**Me: You crazy. :o**

**My conscience: You're paranoid. :/**

**Me: *GASP* Why would you say that? :'(**

**Conscience: Cause it's true. :3**

**Me: ...darn.**

**Conscience: XD**

**School: :/**

**Me: Wellllll, I need to go now. School awaits for me. T.T**

**School: But I'm right here. :D**

**Me: Shaddup! *slaps School across the face***

**School: T.T so hateful...*goes to corner and cries softly***

**Me: SIGH oh well. Please be patient you guys. I'm sorry, I really am. Q~Q *goes to corner and cries with School***

**Conscience: ... o_o; **


End file.
